


Edmond Route

by Mysterious_Prologue_Guy



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon a Light of Hope, Harvest Moon: Skytree Village
Genre: F/M, Harvest Moon - Freeform, Harvest Moon a Light of Hope - Freeform, Harvest moon Skytree Village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prologue_Guy/pseuds/Mysterious_Prologue_Guy
Summary: Contains spoilers. Meeting of Edmond and heart events.
Relationships: Edmond (Harvest Moon)/Light the farmer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first harvest moon fic. Please go easy on me as I haven't written anything notable in over a year.

Edmond teleported from his temporary home on the mainland where he had been staying and found himself standing amidst the weed ruled fields of the old farm. Back before the storm no one had lived there so it was of no consequence to him to see that it was still overrun with weeds and tall trees. He took in a deep breath, savoring the scent of the island’s salty oceanic air. It was good to be home but he had a mission and he would stop at nothing until it was completed. He clenched his hands into fists. Today would be the day. He could feel the vibe in the air. Today he would make progress toward restoring the lighthouse. It had been several days since he’d left the island, almost a month, in fact, since he’d last set foot on it. He felt no closer now than he’d been before he left, but with careful research into the phenomenon, he felt that he could come to find why the storm brewed and where the stone tablets that powered the lighthouse went. It was then that he felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned around on his heel and found himself face to face with a mysterious stranger.

“Now this is a surprise…” He admired the way that her hair moved in the breeze before coming to his senses. She must be the new farmer, he noted to himself as he took in her appearance slowly. “I never expected anyone to see past my cloaking magic.” He pondered out loud quietly. “So, your name is Light.” He said as he closed his eyes and allowed the name of the mysterious farmer before him to resonate like a bell within his soul. “It has a wonderful ring to it… Like that of al wind chime swaying in a light breeze.” He opened his eyes and took in the sight of the girl before him. She wore a yellow shirt under a green half sleeved jacket, a pair of tan shorts, a tool belt and finally a red bandana around her neck. Her hair was done up in a side pony tail with a braid. She was very cute and he felt connected to her immediately on a metaphysical level. Could it be that she was a magic user as well? He could feel the energy and earthen power resonating within her as he watched her. “Ah, but I sense a strong will deep within those eyes.” His own eyes moved to rest on her shimmering brown orbs and he felt himself lost for a brief moment as he voiced his thoughts quietly. 

He blinked and then smiled sheepishly. “Oh, I’m sorry. It’s a bad habit of mine. I tend to get lost in my thoughts when I see something that interests me.” He perked up and held out a hand to shake hers. When her hand grazed his for the briefest moment he lost all sense of self as he took in the feeling of her magic power. She had the potential to be a powerful mage that would rival only himself on this island. “My name is Edmond. I’m a mage, and I suppose I could say I’m a drifter of eternal time.” He took in a deep breath of the sweet air again as he attempted to calm his excitement. The farmer looked at him with an expression of surprise which caught him a little off guard. He chuckled softly. “It’s not that surprising, is it? Just like there are animals and plants, there are humans and mages.” The farmer seemed to quickly accept his explanation and he felt himself relax once more, bathing in the sensation of her earthly power that shown from her body like a beacon.  
“So what’s a mage doing on this island?” Light questioned him quietly.  
“Oh, nothing much. I’m just searching for…” He paused for a moment and felt a surge of excitement surface as he noticed the object in the farmer’s hand. “Wait, that tablet in your hand!” He felt his smile fade as he spoke. “Could it really be?! Don’t tell me! Have you been working to restore the lighthouse as well?!”  
Light nodded to the mage’s question. She was indeed trying to restore the lighthouse to its former glory and bring life and prosperity back to the island. It was her goal ever since she found herself on the island. She wasn’t sure how she came to be on the island and had few memories of her life before this point. She’d decided to take up life here at least until she could recover her lost memories. How had she gotten there? Where had she been before? These were questions that kept her up at night, but that she had no leads on, nor any answers. Light smiled at the mage. Maybe it was a greater power that brought him into her life. Maybe he would be the one to help her recover her memories?  
“I must have been guided here by fate! How grateful I am for this encounter!” The mage smiled and brought his hand to his face where he wore a pondering expression. “I, too, have been yearning to restore the lighthouse, you see.” Edmond allowed his hand to fall to his side once more and he looked a little closer at the object that Light held. “Oh, but on closer examination, it seems the tablet you have is missing a piece.” He said, unable to hide the disappointment from his voice, the hope in his voice faded slightly as his expression turned to one of worry.  
Edmond closed his eyes. “Hmmm… I sense the energy of water. Water… water… Underwater?” He pondered quietly as he felt the aura of the object she now held up for him to see. It was cracked and nearly a quarter of the circular tablet was missing. Water was the vibe he was getting from the object. The missing shard must be under water somewhere. “Ah, sorry about that. There I go again. It happens when I concentrate too hard.” He smiled as he looked at Light who shifted her weight from one leg to the other. “As we seem to have the same goal, let us work together to achieve it. For now, do what you must. I hope I will see you again soon. Farewell.”  
With that Edmond used his teleportation spell to reach the mountains where his humble home resided. He leaned against the front door of his home for a moment as he attempted to collect himself. He did, indeed, hope that he would see her again soon. There was something about her that he found fascinating. Closing his eyes, he turned to face the door, opening it slowly before stepping inside and securing the door behind him. He had much research to do regarding the stone tablet and the vibe he was getting from Light.  
A month later. (First heart event:)  
Edmond stood on the beach. A cool breeze blew northward, causing his long hair to flutter about him as he stared off at the sea. It had been a month since he’d met the mysterious one called Light. She had singlehandedly worked on repairing the stone tablet with only a little help from himself. She was truly a remarkable person and he found himself constantly thinking of her as he studied the meaning of her aura. As much as he wished he could research more to help with the storm or the stone tablets, his mind seemed to frequently wander back to the mysterious Light. She was simply amazing and she consumed his mind. Edmond took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Today he would research the storm. He could think of Light later. Or so he told himself as he walked from the beach toward town. It was in that moment that he found himself before the one and only Light. She was standing off to the side of Gareth and Tabitha.  
“Ah, am I bothering you? It seems you’re all a bit preoccupied right now.” He said as he took in the scene that was unfolding before him.  
“M-Master?” Tabitha said with a smile. She seemed happy to see him for a moment before the smile faded and she looked at him with a pout. “Oh Master, Master! Will you help me? Gareth is being a big meanie!”  
“If I recall, you were the one who started this.” Gareth responded somewhat indignantly.  
Edmond chuckled softly and felt a smile plaster itself across his face. “Oh, you two never change.” He stated matter of fact tone. It was a relief that in an ever changing world, that these two seemed to remain one of the few constants in his life. It seemed that they were simply up to their usual antics and that Light was caught in the middle of things. He felt a warmth toward her. It was as though the other two were already welcoming her into the family so to speak.  
“You’re asking how long we lived with our master? Hmm, I’m not really sure.” Tabitha said to Light as she watched the two, she wore a good natured expression. “I don’t remember the exact timeframe, but I know for a fact that I was there before Gareth!”  
“A marginal difference it was.” Gareth added reluctantly.  
“Quiet, you!” Tabitha snapped at Gareth, not wanting to hear him drone of as he always did.  
“How well we know our master? Uh…” Tabitha’s expression changed from smug to one of almost panic.  
Edmond found this all vastly amusing as he watched on in silence. It reminded him of the old days when Tabitha and Gareth used to live with him. They were like family to him and they were the only ones he’d allowed close to him after the point when he stopped aging. He’d feared allowing anyone to get too close to him for so long but that fear changed one day when he’d found these two. Both came from broken families and they had needed a mentor to help shape them into wonderful adults. Edmond’s mind wandered back to the days when he taught the duo magic.  
“Hmm… Considering we lived together for quite some time. I realize I have very little knowledge of you, Master.” Gareth said seeming surprised by his own realization. It was Gareth’s words that brought Edmond out of his train of thought, the smiling faces of the two as children faded from his mind as he found himself once more in the present with the two, now adults, standing before him.  
Edmond was quick to respond reassuringly with a chuckle. “But there’s no need to know.” He added quickly to the conversation to calm the worries of his family. “I have nothing interesting about me.” He wore a blank smile as he spoke, carefully keeping his grin as neutral as possible. Even though he’d allowed himself to become close with these two, he had not allowed them to get as close to him. It was easier this way.  
“Come on! I understand you like being secretive and all, but you can at least tell US a little about yourself!” Tabitha said as she crossed her arms over her chest indignantly. “That attitude is what makes people believe those rumors of how you sold your soul to the devil. They were saying that’s the reason why you still look young, even though you’re over a hundred years old!”  
Edmond laughed then, those silly rumors. “That’s very funny.”  
“Master! I’m serious!” Tabitha insisted.  
When in doubt a subject change always worked with these two. “More importantly, Tabitha. Isn’t there something you’re supposed to be doing?” He asked her with a gentle nudge to his tone.  
“I, uh… “ She looked panicked then.  
“you’re too easily distracted. I see that still hasn’t changed. I know you’re very talented, but you must stay focused.”  
“Talented? Me? Ooh, thank you Master!” Tabitha perked up and smiled at the perceived compliment.  
“I’m certain that was not a compliment.” Gareth added.  
“Shut your mouth, wizboy!”  
Edmond was smiling now, “Ah, Gareth. You haven’t changed either.”  
Light interjected then.  
“Gareth used to be far more stubborn…” Edmond responded in explanation. Like the time he spent three whole days researching, trying to prove his point. He stayed holed up in the basement the entire time, so we thought he ran away from home. That sure was a panicky mess.”  
“Master! Please don’t remind me of that incident. It truly invokes embarrassment just from reflecting on it.” Gareth said as he tried to save face before the farmer Light.  
“Gareth is such an attention hog.” Tabitha giggled.  
“I sure am not. Such description would be rather fitting of you.” Gareth rebuked.  
“How dare you?!” Tabitha chided.  
“I foresee this conversation to lead to another unproductive waste of time, so I shall excuse myself here.” Gareth said blankly as he straightened his robes and sniffled indignantly. This had been a total waste of time in his eyes. With that he disappeared in a poof of smoke and sparkles. He’d teleported away.  
“Hey, wait! Don’t run away from me, you coward!” With that she disappeared similarly to the way that Gareth had in a puff of smoke and sparkles. 

And then there were two. Edmond found himself alone with Light the farmer. He chuckled to fill the silence. “A rowdy set of apprentices they are.” He said to himself.  
“Have they always been like that?” Light asked.  
“Actually, they’ve calmed down quite a bit. They used to be far more ruthless against each other.” He said with a smile. He was feeling rather nostalgic quite suddenly. “Perhaps crossing paths with you and the people of this island has rounded out both of their personalities.” He said thoughtfully.  
“They’re quite entertaining.” Light said with a soft, melodic giggle.  
“Obviously so. As their mentor, I am certainly delighted to see that they have matured mentally.” He chuckled. “It’s quite unusual for me to express my honest thoughts in words.” He thought out loud then. He eyed Light with a serious expression. There was something about her that seemed to draw out the truth from him. He wasn’t quite sure whether he liked this or not yet, but it deepened his respect for her as a person. He would have to be careful of himself around her. She blushed then and he found this very endearing. “I enjoyed being able to speak with you. We’ll meet again someday.” Edmond said before he also cast a teleportation spell and found himself standing before his home. He had a lot of thinking do to.


	2. Festivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon and Starry Night

Harvest Moon Festival:   
Edmond stood outside of his home staring up at the sky when he heard a familiar set of footsteps coming up from behind him. He’d quite grown accustomed to the daily visits of Light’s and he looked forward to them in his day. On the occasion she did not visit him, he would find himself waiting by the window of his home watching the street in wonder of what the famer would be up to in that exact moment. Edmond did not need sleep anymore and only did so on rare occasions. He would wait all night sometimes to see if she would visit. 

Light was panting slightly when she found herself standing behind the mage. She’d been looking for him for a while before she finally checked the area beside his home and the hike up the mountain was no simple feat. She breathed deeply for a moment before putting on a smile and calling out to Edmond. “How would you feel about going to the Harvest Moon Festival together?” She asked with a small smile, her cheeks pinkened as she watched him turn the invitation over in his mind a few times before he finally answered.   
“The Harvest Moon Festival, you say? Well, what an exciting invitation you propose me with.” He said with a small smile of his own, taking careful note of the blush on her cheeks. Blushing is contagious and he could feel his own cheeks warm just enough for him to feel it but probably not enough for her to notice unless she stepped closer. With some excitement he threw his arms in the air and stretched them overhead. “I DO have some free time that day…” He said with a grin as his arms fell to his sides. “A fine idea, then. Let’s go. I will come get you at your home on the day of. Be inside around 5pm, will you?” The idea of viewing the moon together excited him greatly as he swayed from side to side, his hands clasped behind his back as he did so. “Ah, the moon,” he chuckled softly. “Via a festival, we get the chance to share some special time together. Quaint, don’t you think?” 

Light nodded. “I do think so as well.” She responded as she took a step backwards bashfully at how animated he had become at the suggestion. He really seemed keen on the idea and it made her heart flutter. Light then excused herself and made her way back down the mountain.

A few days later Edmond knocked on Light’s door at 5pm sharp. Mages were always on time… or at least this one was. He grinned as Light pulled the door open. “It’s time.” He said. “Should we make our way?” He offered gently as she closed the door behind her, nodding. 

“Yes, let’s!” They walked arm in arm up to the top of the mountain where they settled down at the peak not far from Edmond’s home. 

“Surprised?” He asked with a soft laugh. “This is one of my favorite spots.” He admitted as he looked at her and the way that the moonlight shown on her beautiful eyes. The full moon was almost as bright as the sun and he could make out every last detail to from the shimmering of her eyes to the way that her hair blew in the breeze. She was simply perfect. “Look up at the night sky. No wonder today is the Harvest Moon Festival. The moon is such a marvel to look at.” He smiled warmly at her then and rested his hand over his heart. This night could not have been more perfect. They both turned away to stare up at the moon. “This really relaxes my mind. But I should note, it’s not just the moon that makes me feel this way. No matter how beautiful the moon may be, no matter how quite a space you are in, there are times when anxiety can hit. However, when I am with you, I don’t get that. Your presence alone helps to calm me down.”

“Plants make me feel the same way.” Light said as she gazed up at the moon. Edmond’s smile faded slightly. 

“Same goes for plants, you say? You’re just being coy, aren’t you? Or do you really think that way?” He was a little unhappy that he’d poured his soul out to her and she was playing shy still. Shaking his head, he turned back to the moon. “Anyway, enough talk. Let’s take a good gaze at the moon tonight.”

Light sat down and leaned back on her hands. Edmond quickly sat down beside her and stared up at the night sky beside her. He truly did feel the sense of calm when he was around her and there was something about the way she relaxed around him that made him certain that she felt the same way. It was comforting to know that it wasn’t simply one sided. He was falling for her and she seemed to at least like his company as well, she’d invited him out after all. He turned to her and smiled before resting his hand on hers for a brief moment. He could feel her warmth through her hand as he took it in his own and traced small circles into the back of her hand. Her touch calmed him further and he could see the faintness of a warm blush on her cheeks as she turned her hand around in his and held his hand. Lacing their fingers together, they stared up at the Harvest Moon in silence. 

Standing up and reluctantly letting go of Light’s hand, Edmond was the first to speak. “The moon was wonderful this year, as always. Although I wish I could stay longer. I’m glad I came with you today.” He said as Light found her own footing. “It’s getting cold. It’s time to leave. Let me walk you home.” He said with a warm smile. 

Starry Night Festival:  
A season passed quickly, and snow covered the ground as winter breezed into their lives. The crops on the farm withered, leaving behind dead leaves and vines from the fall harvest. It had been a short autumn this year. Edmond seemed to see Light every single day. She would come into his home like a breath of fresh air, deposit an ore or seashell in his hands, and breathe out like the wind. Edmond stared down at the latest seashell in his hands. It had been just the day before that he’d seen Light, but he found himself missing her quick bouts of companionship already. He smiled as he wrapped his fingers around the shell and deposited it back into his pocket. She would show up again today… he could feel it. He could divine it from the stars and the sun. Just like clockwork. He noticed her standing across the field, foraging for herbs and plants. He watched her carefully as she removed her pack and cautiously placed the items into her pack. He was mesmerized by her. The way she tugged her long sleeves down around her wrists and the way she seemed to shiver slightly was so cute. Everything about her called out to him to pay attention.

“Heya, Edmond.” She said as she now stood before him, pack resting on her shoulders. She rubbed her hands together for warmth as she stood before him. It was a very cold day but the cold didn’t bother Edmond anymore. He had his magic to keep him warm. He smiled at her as she tugged another seashell from her pockets and reached out, dropping it into his palm. 

“I’m not sure how you know what I like. You must be a mind reader.” He smiled, eyes closing as he spoke his mind, subtle to hint her affinity for magic. “I’m not sure how to express my gratitude in words. May I hug you?” When the farmer made no move to get away from him, he took this as acceptance of his invitation and quickly wrapped his arms around Light gently. She shivered against him as he held her tightly into his chest. She fit there almost like a puzzle piece. Like she was a part of him that had been missing for so long he hadn’t realized she was gone. He pulled away from the hug reluctantly. “It’s rather cold out today. You should drink something warm like tea.” He offered before he turned around to study the patch of flowers growing nearby. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Light started shyly as she moved to stand beside the mage once more. He turned around to look at her. Light’s cheeks flushed pink in that moment but he pretended to continue to study the flowers. “Would you be interested in going to the starry night festival with me?” She finally blurted out quickly. 

“The Starry Night Festival, you say? A wonderful event. Thank you. I would love to go with you.” He could feel a slight blush warming his own cheeks for a brief moment as he accepted the invitation. He hadn’t expected such a kind gesture from the cute farmgirl. “Stars are there every night, but it’s not often you get the opportunity to go out simply to gaze at them. I shall come get you at your home on the day of.” Edmond turned around to face the farmer, his piercing blue eyes meeting with her warm brown ones. “Be inside and I’ll escort you there after 5pm. I hope the skies will be clear that night. I’m looking forward to it.” He smiled as Light nodded and then scampered off in the opposite direction. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched her leave. She was too cute for words. 

A few days passed and it was finally the day of the Starry Night Festival. Edmond had stood before the mirror for over an hour that night. He would gaze up at the stars frequently for hours on the Starry Night Festival alone every year. This year was different, however, because this year he had Light to accompany him. He felt excitement bubbling up in his chest as the final hour ticked by before it was time to go fetch Light. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror before straightening his hat and briskly stepping out the door. 

It didn’t take long before Edmond found himself standing before her front door. He smiled anxiously as he reached out and hesitated to knock on the wooden barrier. He took in a deep breath of crisp night air before letting it out slowly and knocking three times on the door. It was only a minute before Light answered the door and invited him in. The scent of hot chocolate wafted from inside and he was quick to accept the invitation to go in and away from the bitter cold. 

Light closed the door behind them and sat down at the kitchen table where her hot chocolate was waiting for her patiently. She smiled and motioned for Edmond to have a seat as well. There was another cup waiting for him across from her seat and she quietly smiled before slurping a sip of the chocolate drink. 

“Is this for me?” He asked her with a grin. She was always so thoughtful of him. She nodded in response and he took a seat in the chair across from her. He then held the heated cup between his hands, the warmth emanated from the cup and warmed him to the bone. The cold didn’t bother him as it once did but the warmth sure felt nice after spending time in the chilly outside air. He raised his cup and took a sip of the scalding liquid, swirling the beverage over his tongue before swallowing. It tasted like farm fresh chocolate milk. He wasn’t a huge fan of milk, but somehow the freshness made it taste even better. He wasn’t sure he could ever go back to restaurant bought chocolate milk after this day. He placed the cup back down on the table and smiled. 

“How is the research going?” Light asked, trying to make conversation to fill in the void of empty air between them. 

“It’s going well. I may have a lead on my aura research I’ve been conducting.” He said as nonchalant as he could muster, trying to pique her interest in the subject of magic. She seemed to nibble at the bait but didn’t take it. Light merely nodded in response. “How are things on the farm since you restored the lighthouse?” He asked to keep the conversation going. 

“The farm is going great!” She answered enthusiastically. “The animals seem really happy and the crops have grown in lush. The farm is, simply put, thriving.” She grinned down at her cup. She had thought she’d be nervous after inviting Edmond in, but it felt as natural to speak to him as it did when she spent time with her animals. She was beginning to develop feelings for him, and how could she not. He was perfect in every way. She blushed slightly at the thought but said nothing as she raised her mug to her lips to cover her cheeks from his sight. When she lowered the mug her cheeks were no longer flushed with embarrassment and she gazed into his stunning sapphire eyes. He was beautiful, she decided.   
“Should we make our way over then?” He asked as he watched her drain the last of her hot chocolate from her cup. She nodded and they headed out for the mountain. 

“Look at that, Light,” He said with a child like wonder, his eyes shining as he looked up at the sky. “The stars are glimmering so brightly. Now that I think about it, it’s been a long while since I’ve gazed at the stars simply for enjoyment. I’ve been caught up in the immediate issues at hand and didn’t stop to give myself any moments to relax. How could I have welcomed the spring season without ever knowing the melody of such a beautiful winter night sky?” He quickly stole a glance at Light to see her looking at him, their eyes locked for a moment and he could feel himself blush lightly. “It’s as if time has stopped. Each glimmer of that star grabs hold of my heart and won’t let go.” He wasn’t sure if it was just the stars or if it was the combination of the stars and Light’s presence. He felt at peace truly and wholly. They stared up at the night sky for what felt like only a short time, but Edmond knew was truly for hours.

“It’s getting a bit cold, isn’t it? We should start heading back soon.” He admitted with a frown. He didn’t want to part ways with Light. He loved her company and the sight of the beautifully twinkling stars overhead. “I don’t want you to get sick. When we get home, you have to warm up and rest well.” He turned his attention back to Light. “I had a lot of fun tonight.” He stated slowly. “Thank you for inviting me.” Light nodded and they made their way down the mountain and back to the farm. “I hope you had a nice time too, Light,” he said as she stood in the doorway. 

“Would you like to come in for some more hot chocolate?” She offered casually with a smile as she rubbed her pink hands against one another. 

“I’m alright, thanks.” He said, wanting to kick himself as he declined the invitation. He had much work to do and while the night was still young. “I’ll see you around soon.” He finally said as he watched her deflate slightly at his rejection. She seemed to perk up at his last words and smiled before waving goodbye and shutting the door.


	3. Second heart event

“Oh, hi, Edmond. Are you here to see the lighthouse again?” Edmond heard a chipper voice ask him from behind. He turned around to see that it was Jeanne. He’d heard her approach, of course, but he hadn’t thought anything of it as he simply gazed off into the distance at the light of the lighthouse that projected itself across the sea. It was a beautiful sight and he couldn’t help but feel enamored by the view. He sighed happily and turned on his heel. 

“Yes, that sounds about right.” He said as he turned his attention to the green haired girl. He pondered quietly for a long moment before he continued. “Jeanne…” He finally said. 

“Yes? Is something wrong?” She asked him curiously at the sound of how serious his tone was. 

“No… Never mind.” He said lightheartedly when he realized that he’d been worrying her. He could bring it up another time. 

Jeanne giggled quietly to herself. Edmond was simply being Edmond, she decided. “You’re being strange. Well, I’m going to head back home, but feel free to stay as long as you want.” She added as she moved to leave. 

Edmond simply nodded and lost himself in a moment of thought before noticing that Light stood there before him. He startled before approaching her. “Light, what a coincidence.” He said happily. He was glad to see her but knew he could easily change the subject. She would have no interest in his toils. “I was just pondering thoughts about the correlation between the lighthouse and this island.” He started as he frowned. Light seemed to only grin as he spoke. He couldn’t help but wonder what was on her mind in that moment. “I’m not entirely sure why, but I learned that when the light is waned from the lighthouse, so is the island’s harvest. It was also implicated that when this light is entirely lost, the island will deteriorate into complete ruin. 

“I can see you’re doing your best to make sure that things don’t get any worse,” Light said thoughtfully with a frown. She could tell this wasn’t the original thought he was going to share with her and frowned. 

“You’re right, I also plan to make my best effort to avoid the worst.’ He said with a smile, hoping she wouldn’t take note of what else was on his mind. 

“But what’s really on your mind, Edmond?” Light goaded gently.

“You thought I was contemplating about something else?” He asked feeling surprised. How could she see right through him so easily, he wondered as he stared into those dazzling brown eyes of hers. “Ah, Light. You saw right through me.” He admitted. “I was just wondering, what was it that went through Jeanne’s mind as the keeper of the lighthouse when the light went out?” Light seemed to ponder his words heavily for a moment, so he waited before he continued to speak. “The role of lighthouse keeper is passed down through generations, but they are bound eternally to this timeless island. So when the light disappeared, I thought that… perhaps Jeanne saw a ray of hope of a new start to her own time.”

“Do you mean hope?” Light asked thoughtfully as she pondered upon Edmond’s words. 

“Yes, that’s right. Hope.” He frowned deeply at his own words. Was it possible that Jeanne had had hope for a fresh start elsewhere just as everyone else that had left the island following the storm? He then pondered it more. “Well, no… It was I who saw hope.” A hint of sadness crept into his tone as he spoke on. There was something about Light that made his internal monologue turn to deep conversation with her and he would leap at the opportunity for such self-reflection as this. It was time to be honest. “As I saw the light fade from the lighthouse and the blessing wither, I felt a sense of relief deep within me. 

Light seemed shocked by his words for a long moment she said nothing as he talked on. “What do you mean you felt relief?!” She asked sounding appalled by his words.

“That’s because… Hmmm, now is not the time. Someday. I’m sure I’ll be able to tell you too. But until that day, I pray you will wait.” Edmond deflated a little as he admitted that he wasn’t ready to speak of it yet. He stared into the desperate eyes of Light for a moment and sighed. There was little he could do. He would not speak ill of his relationship with he island to one who was as of yet, still a stranger to him. He’d already said more than enough on the topic. 

“Okay.” Light said, to his surprise. Just like that, she seemed to trust him and his word. He felt relief wash over him in that moment. It was a sense of relief that she believed him and would wait for him with no questions asked. One day… One day he would tell her. A heat of blush crept across his cheeks. “I’m certain that someday in the near future, I will tell you everything.” He breathed out a sigh and straightened his robes gently. “Thank you for allowing me to take up your time on my utterance, Light. Farewell, until we meet again.” With that he teleported away, leaving Light to her thoughts alone near the lighthouse. She walked over to the edge of the water’s side and peered across the sea as she had seen Edmond doing. There was a power at work here that made her feel calm as she listened to the sound of the crashing waves and admired the light of the lighthouse. It was simply too perfect for words and seemed to be an ideal place to ponder upon deep thoughts. This spot made her think of Edmond. She sighed and turned on her heel before walking away. She had a farm to care for and not time to waste beyond that which she already had.


	4. Third heart event

It had been a couple of days since Edmond had seen Light and he found himself restlessly pacing inside of his home. Where was she? Didn’t she want to see him again? He wondered as he peeked out of the window through the curtain before allowing said curtain to fall shut. It was beyond him why he felt so worked up over a single day where she had not visited him. She would likely show up later that day per the usual. Sometimes she just lost herself in mining or farming, and that was something he’d admired about her. Her dedication to filling her day with meaningful activities and helping the others on the island. Edmond sighed and picked up his hat from where it rested on a pile of books before slipping it onto his head. He would go out rather than sitting there waiting for someone that may or may not show up. He would go visit the harvest goddess spring to see if his dear friend was there.   
Edmond soon found himself standing amidst the calming atmosphere of the harvest goddess’ spring. There was no one else there, to his surprise, so he merely stood there feeling lost for a moment before he heard someone enter the area behind him. He didn’t move from his spot until the other stood a few feet to his side, facing him. He turned and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Light. 

“Hello, Light. So we meet again.” He said with a grin despite himself. He was actually very glad to see her doing well. He’d worried about her collapsing when she worked too hard, luckily the harvest sprites were keeping an eye on her when he found himself unable to do so. 

“What are you doing here, Edmond?” Light asked cheerfully as she looked about the empty room. She knew that this was where the harvest goddess lived but she didn’t mention it. 

“I came to say hello to an old friend, or something like that, I suppose.” He commented casually. 

“Are you talking about me?” A voice came from within the water. It was none other than the harvest goddess. She then appeared beside the duo and greeted them warmly. “Tell me! How are you, Edmond? And you, Light?” She smiled at the two. 

“Some things never change. You are so cheerful, as always, Harvest Goddess.” Edmond responded with a smile. He was always happy of the things that didn’t change. Like the Harvest Goddess or his apprentices. They were constants in his ever changing world. They were the things that he grasped onto the hardest on the bad days where his immortal reality hit him the worst. They were the things that made him happy to be alive even years after he should have departed this world. This curse…. Or blessing. He wasn’t quite sure which one it was to be very honest. But every day it was his frightening reality. He would probably watch the rest of the village grow old and die while he remained young, everyone would leave him behind yet again… He shook away the thoughts that clouded his mind then and returned to the present. He was with his two dearest friends, Light and the Harvest Goddess. 

“So the two of you are good friends then?” Asked Light.  
“Yes, we are. I met her a long time ago. It seems she took a liking to me after I gave her some strawberry jam.” He couldn’t help but smile at the memory. He was sure that by now Light also knew just how fond the Harvest Goddess was of strawberries. With the lighthouse now fully restored he knew she had grown some strawberries and was giving them to the Harvest Goddess as an offering frequently. His smile faded with a sigh. He was too in his own head today. 

“Wholeheartedly took a liking to you!” The Harvest Goddess corrected him quickly with a smile and a cheeky wink. She was very fond of the sweet Edmond. 

“Ever since, she’s not only taught me about various magics, but also remarkable wisdom that can’t be obtained elsewhere. I know the rumor is that I’ve sold my soul to the devil, but the truth is that I just befriended a Goddess.” His expression grew serious as he described this to Light. He wasn’t sure what it was about her that made an open book of him, it was a little refreshing to be able to speak his mind to someone else. He rather enjoyed it. “I suppose you can say she’s the snake that fed me the apple of knowledge.” Edmond smiled. It was the truth. She’d tempted him with knowledge and he’d accepted it gladly. 

“I don’t mind being a snake, but I prefer to be a froggy!” The harvest goddess interjected light heartedly. She could always be more herself around Edmond and she knew he’d find the humor in her comment even if Light didn’t get it. She was referring in part to Edmond’s from obsessed apprentice, Tabitha. 

“Do you come here often, then, Edmond?” It was Light speaking then. He turned back to Light and nodded. 

“I do come here rather often. This place never changes, as if time stopped. It feels scary, but also very comfortable.”

“This place will always be your heart’s home, Edmond.” The Harvest Goddess added warmly as she smiled cheerfully at the mage. She would welcome him here no matter the time or day. He was her dear friend. 

“Always, never changing.” Edmond pondered out loud. It was an interesting concept and it had filled his mind yet again. Thoughts of ever-changing things and those constants in his life. The Harvest Goddess’ spring was one of those constants in his life. “Light… Have you ever thought you wanted to live forever?” He asked her quite suddenly. It was a burning question he’d been wanting to ask her. Would she want to live forever as he did? To be forever young? 

Light seemed to ponder the thought for a long moment before shaking her head. “No. I’m not sure that I’m interested in living forever,” she admitted. Edmond could feel his heart sink at her words. He would live forever. Did this mean that she wouldn’t be able to accept him for who he really was? Would she reject him once she knew that he was immortal? 

“But eternal youth means that you can keep eating all the yummy food!” Harvest Goddess added kindly when she noticed the strangeness about Edmond. Perhaps he’d been hurt by Light’s words. “Your skin will always stay soft and smooth, and you can also fall in love as many times as you want.”

“I’m only interested in falling in love once.” Light admitted as she looked away from Edmond, a light blush coating her cheeks as she looked toward the Harvest Goddess. “It still sounds scary to me.” She then admitted, turning her eyes toward Edmond to see if his expression changed. “But maybe if there was someone there with me…” She couldn’t hide the blush anymore as she gazed at Edmond. 

“If someone was there to share your life in eternal youth, it would be easier to endure the fears and despairs. Quite so.” He responded with a thoughtful smile. She was right. He felt that way himself. If only he’d had someone to share his eternal youth with. Someone that could be as timeless as he was. “I see. Thank you for sharing your opinion with me, Light.” 

“What about you?” Light asked him as his expression turned from cheerful at her response to that of surprise. 

“How do I feel about eternal youth?” He swayed from side to side in thought as he attempted to formulate an answer to reply with. How did he tell her that he already was afraid of his eternal youth? She’d already heard that he was well over one hundred years old, yet he looked young still. Was it possible that she knew already? No. He would not share yet. Maybe the fact had escaped her thus far. “well, I….” He sighed and deflated slightly. “I’m sorry, Light. I need a little more time for me to tell you my answer.” He finally said. He knew that this was the second secret he was keeping from her, but he had a feeling she’d be just as understanding this time as she’d been the last time. He frowned and looked down at the ground between them. He was almost ashamed of his eternal youth. 

Light simply nodded her agreement. She would wait for him to explain another time. 

“Thank you. I’ll speak to you again soon.” He responded cheerfully with a beam. With that, he teleported away… back to his house. He wasn’t sure if the Harvest Goddess would say anything more, but if intuition was to be trusted… he believed that she would say something more to Light. He could feel it was something in his favor. It was almost as though the Harvest Goddess was rooting for the two of them to end up together.


	5. Fourth Heart Event plus extra

Edmond stood at the peak of the mountain near his home. He was reflecting on the past several months of time that had passed. The restoration of the lighthouse held heavily in his mind as well as the storm that had caused it. He felt… ill at ease about the whole ordeal. He sighed and stared up at the night sky. It was a beautiful summer night two years after his reappearance in the village. It was nice to be home, admittedly. It was then that he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He continued to stare off into the distance for a moment longer before turning to see Light standing beside him.   
“What a surprise! I didn’t expect to run into you here at nighttime, Light.” He said, unable to keep the shock from his voice. 

“The night sky is full of dazzling stars tonight.” Light commented quietly.

“Yes, quite so. You can see the stars very clearly from here.” Edmond said with a nod of acknowledgment. “But it’s not just the stars. Look over there, Light. It’s the radiance of the lighthouse, the one you restored. This island will further become rich in life. And it was your passionate effort that brought this about. Thank you. 

Light blushed at his words but merely nodded as she looked up into the night sky.

“But I must question, who would’ve ever expected this whole fray to have been originated by Gorgan’s fatherly love? With his actions, Gorgan sought to keep Nova locked away from the outside world. That is, he tried to stop her time. However, she moved it forward with her own strong will. I suppose I am jealous… of Nova.” And he was. He was jealous that she could move her time forward on her own when her father tried to stop her from growing up. He wished that he too could move his own time forward, but alas he was stuck in time… stuck in his youth forever. 

“How do you mean?” Light asked as she turned away from the night sky and faced Edmond. 

“Light… There’s something I must tell you. Will you listen?”

Light nodded and shifted her weight from one leg to the other as she crossed her arms over her chest. She would listen with a careful ear to whatever it was that Edmond had to say. 

Taking her nod as invitation to continue, he began to speak. “I’ve always researched diligently in the studies of magic since I was young. Not just magic and astrology, but also alchemy, pharmacy, thaumaturgy… Anything you can call magic, really.” Edmond closed his eyes as he recounted the events in his mind. “I believed this would build a strong foundation to heighten my own magic and continued to research in depth. But one day, I noticed… My body had completely stopped aging.” The farmer seemed surprised by this fact. So she hadn’t assumed already such, he noted before he continued. “I’m not sure to this day whether this is due to my research in all the magic, or a curse of some sort.” Light appeared speechless. “There may be people out there who envy how I continue to appear young. But while those around me continued to leave this world. I still remained. I was going crazy in the loneliness. Suppose I had ever fallen in love… I can’t even imagine how painful that could have been. To me, loving someone means losing them.” Edmond’s frown had turned to a smile and he opened his eyes to look into Light’s eyes. “And yet… even though I chose to never love…” His cheeks reddened. “I met you. I felt helpless. I couldn’t resist being attracted to you.” Now it was Light’s turn to blush. She looked into his sparkling blue eyes with adoration. “I will never age. I might make you feel sad because of it. But I still want to ask. Will you stay by my side?”

Light took a moment to think before finally nodding. “Even if I were to grow old and die. We live on in each other’s memories.” She said wisely as she looked at the surprised Edmond. Clearly, he hadn’t thought she would respond with such. 

“Light, do you mean to say that even if you age and die, you’ll continue to live in my heart?” He clarified to make sure that he understood completely. Light nodded. “You truly believe it is the same as living together forever?” He was smiling now. He couldn’t help it. He liked the way that Light had crafted her response to him. It left him to ponder the implication of living together forever with Light. It was something that he now desperately wanted. He wanted to be with her all his life. For the rest of his existence. “Light…” He turned to stare up at the night sky over the horizon. “I swear to these stars and the light of the lighthouse. I will love you my entire life.” He turned back to look at Light once more. “Light. Will you stay with me forever?” 

Light nodded, blushing as she reached out and took his hand in her own. She would love him for all of her life. That much, she knew for certain.

“Our two souls, eternal as one. Together, we will live a timeless life.” 

“Edmond.” Light whispered quietly after silence had filled the warm night air for several minutes. The sounds of cicadas hummed in the background as she squeezed his hand tightly. “I promise I will stay by you for all of my life. I promise you that we will be happy.” She closed her eyes and took a step closer to Edmond until her forehead was resting against his chest. She loved him with all of her heart and soul. “I love you too.” She finally murmured into his chest. 

Edmond reached with his free hand and placed it under Light’s chin, using it to gently lift her face toward his. She opened her mouth as though to say something, but he stopped her by pressing his lips to hers, a soft brush of lips that was over as quickly as it had begun. Light looked surprised for a moment but seemingly regained herself quickly as she then pressed her lips against his a little more deeply than the first kiss. She melted into him and moved to wrap both of her arms around his waist. Edmond’s own hands moved to her back and into her hair as Light parted her lips and licked Edmond’s, an invitation which he accepted, allowing his own tongue to meet hers in a brief moment of passion. When Light pulled back, she felt breathless and gasped for air. There was something about Edmond that seemed to take her breath away. She smiled at him, blushing to find him also blushing. Edmond opened his mouth to speak but gulped loudly instead before moving Light so that her back was against the side of his house, pressing his body to hers as he reconnected their lips once again in a dance, pressing his torso into hers, wishing for nothing more than to feel more of her against him. 

Light looked into the man’s eyes when he finally pulled back from her, his face flushed. “We…. We should stop.” She murmured although she wanted nothing more than for their activity to continue. She wanted nothing more than for him to take her inside his house and to press his bare body against hers in a night of fiery passion and love. She wanted nothing more, but it wasn’t socially acceptable. They weren’t married. She looked up at him hopeful that he understood but also a small part of her hoped that he didn’t care because she wanted him more than anything in this world. 

“If that is what you wish, my princess.” He said as he licked his lips and smiled at her. 

“It isn’t…” Light admitted as she looked into his pupil blown eyes. Maybe he wanted this just as much as she did. She took in a deep breath and let it out shakily. “I want you more than I care about what others think. I want more of this.” She murmured against his lips before she pressed hers to his again chastely. “More of you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day! Here begins the smut. If you don't like smut feel free to skip to next chapter.

Taking Light by the hand, Edmond led her into his house and closed the door behind them with a resounding click. Once they were inside, Edmond moved to and fro, lighting candles, moving books around and clearing off the table with the single place setting. “If we are to do this, we are to do this right.” He muttered as he moved a pile of dusty old volumes onto the floor, finally freeing the single chair in his house up for Light to sit on. He then busied himself with the tea kettle while Light sat down and watched him move about in a whirlwind. Was this some sort of mage ritual? She wondered as she smiled at her host. He was a very sweet man but now she had no idea what was going on. Before she knew it, she had a cup of tea resting between her hands and a dusty old book rested on the table before her. She slowly lifted the cup to her lips and took a small sip after blowing away at the billowing steam that emanated from the cup gently. 

“Before you say anything else.” Edmond said as he stood before her, leaning with both arms on the table. “You seem to have potential in becoming a magic user. Might I interest you in training under me?”

Light lowered the cup from her lips and held it in her hands tightly. This was not what she had meant by wanting more of him. She sat speechlessly at the table as she gazed into his serious sapphire orbs. Surely this was a jest?

“I mean it.” He said as he rounded the table and moved her to stand before him. “Let me teach you magic and we shall live together forever.” He gazed into her astonished brown eyes. He wondered if this could have gone better. “I’ve seen that you have prophetic dreams. I’ve also seen your intuition at work. These are signs of true magic.” He said. 

Light shook her head. “I… I’m not sure.” She finally admitted as she stood up from the chair to find herself suddenly face to face with the love of her life. 

“I’m not asking for an answer right now. Just think about it.” He finally said as he moved her back into the chair and helped her to be seated once again.

Light sighed heavily. It was quite a request. It wasn’t that she wasn’t interested in being with Edmond, but rather because she wasn’t interested in living forever and studying magic would take her away from the farm, which needed much of her tender love and care. She wasn’t sure that immortality was what she really wanted. It was only Edmond that she wanted. Maybe she could take a few lessons in magic from him once in a while, however? She shook her head and sighed heavily again before allowing herself to lean back in her chair and take another sip of the tea. She’d thought that this night was going in a completely different direction, but perhaps she’d been wrong. She looked up at Edmond who was studying her closely enough that it made her blush and put the cup down without taking a sip. 

“Is something the matter Light?” Edmond asked her as she stood up and pressed herself against his chest, hugging him. 

“No. It’s nothing.” She said as she pressed her ear to his chest and listened to the steady drumming of his heart. It was nothing that could be helped she merely wanted him close. “I just love you.” She said as she closed her eyes and felt him wrap his own arms around her back. 

“I love you too.” He whispered as he hugged her tightly into himself. It was comforting to have her close and it reminded him of the moment they had just shared outside of his home. He blushed deeply but was glad that Light couldn’t see it from that angle. He’d wanted nothing more than to bring her inside and to bring her as close to him as was physically possible, but he knew that deep down she probably wasn’t ready….

“Edmond.” She whispered as she straightened herself and moved so that they were face to face, their height difference causing her to have to look up at him slightly. 

“Yes, my princess?” He uttered back. 

“About tonight.” She started but then she paused in a moment’s hesitation. 

“There’s nothing to worry of.” He said as he brushed his lips against her brow. “I understand completely.”

Light blushed and then slowly moved, much to Edmond’s surprise, to remove the sash over his shoulders and then she removed the buttons of his robe. He could hear her swallow thickly once the garment was removed and he was left in nothing more than his shirt and dark jeans. He wanted to question her but didn’t dare as he looked down into her tear-filled eyes. He merely watched her as she then removed her green half sleeved jacket and allowed it to slip to the floor along side his robe. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” He finally questioned as she began to lift his shirt over his head. The black shirt was quickly removed along with the shirt that Light had been wearing as well, both were then discarded on the floor and Light pressed herself against his chest once more, but this time her hands explored the groves of his chest and chiseled stomach. He was simply perfect in every way. She sighed and moved to her tippy toes before pressing her lips to his once again. If this didn’t get them back to where they were before then nothing would.   
Edmond could feel himself getting lost once more in their fiery kiss. There was something amazing about the way that her perky breasts pressed against his torso that made him feel as though he could lose himself in the sensations of it all. He closed his eyes and melted into Light who seemed eager to continue where they had left off in the garden. He moaned softly into the kiss and turned Light so that she was facing her back against the bed and he slowly eased her back until they rested on it. 

“Light… I.” He stopped, unable to come up with a single response to say to her in that moment. It was a beautiful moment and he wasn’t about to ruin it. 

Light paused and looked up at the love of her life. He stood over her as she sat on his bed, lust blown pupils looking into his. “Yes?” She asked tenderly.

“I just love you so much.” He responded as he pressed his torso against hers once more, his pulsing erection pressing against her as he kissed her once more, no longer caring as it became a battle of clashing tongues and teeth. It was just the two of them. Lovers for life. He would not make the mistake of letting even a single moment of his time with her escape from him. He wanted to fill the rest of her limited him with his timeless existence. And he would begin to uphold that pledge tonight. 

Light moaned into the kiss as her fingers slowly fumbled with Edmond’s belt and pants. She wanted to feel more of his flushed skin against her own and the warmth that he provided her was not enough. She felt oddly cold if anything and wanted to press and meld herself against him. In some eventuality she managed to release him from his remaining clothes, and she allowed him to reciprocate and remove her shorts. Now they both found themselves utterly vulnerable and naked before the other. Edmond helped Light to move so that she was lying on the bed comfortably before climbing atop of her. 

“It’s not too late to change your mind,” He offered with a husky voice to her as he rested his erection between her legs. 

“N-no.” Light said firmly, her voice quaking from need. “I… I want this. I want you.” She looked up into his eyes with a look of innocence which Edmond found most alluring. Tonight he would take her innocence away and he would give his own away to her. There was a certain poetry to it in his mind. He smiled and pressed his length against her folds before slowly moving it inside of her. It was a long and slow process as he waited for his erection to fully become encased within the love of his life, but it was so worth it to hear her panting and groaning with every inch that passed within her. Once he was totally within her, he paused and leaned back enough to study her face. 

“We’re one.” He murmured softly. Light merely gulped loudly and nodded.

“Uh-huh. We are one. We will always be one. As you put it before….” She groaned softly. “Two souls eternal as one.” 

“It is so my princess.” He said as he pressed his lips against hers yet again. She seemed used to the pressure of his length by now and he slowly began to move. “You feel so good.” He moaned as he slowly pumped in and out of her. It was truly perfect. More than he’d ever dreamed it would be. He looked down at Light and tenderly moved a strand of hair from her face before locking their lips once more. It was perfection. This moment as one. 

Light couldn’t control the soft moans that escaped her as he began to move. It felt a little uncomfortable at first, but she quickly found that it felt wonderful to her. It was the beginning of the rest of their lives and it all started with this one magnificent act of love and passion. She loved the way that he looked at her between kisses and the way that he was constantly checking on her to make sure she was still doing okay rather than taking it too fast. He was sweet and thoughtful and she loved that about him. 

He loved her. It was as simple as that. This act of love that they shared was nothing less than the epitome of that love. He moaned and pressed himself into her again and again. He couldn’t seem to get enough of her and the way that she hugged him close as they carried out their enamored act. 

Light looked up at him as he leaned back away from her, pumping in and out a little faster than before. It felt so good, the way he slipped in and out. The friction of love making was simply too good to put to words and she was left gasping for air as she peered into the man’s eyes. “I love you.” She whispered breathlessly. 

“I… I love you too.” He cried out as he climaxed inside of her. And thus it ended. Their beautiful time as one. He pulled himself from inside of her and rolled over so that he was lying beside her on the small bed and pulled her into his arms so that she curled into him. “I love you… so very much more than I could even begin to describe.” He said as he hugged her tightly. He never wanted to let go. Never.


	7. reciprocation

The next morning Light woke with a startle. She sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room. How had she gotten here? She wondered as she rubbed her eyes and took in the strange surroundings. It was then that it occurred to her, she had fallen asleep at Edmond’s! The breathed in and sighed softly as she looked about the place. She was alone. Where had Edmond gone? She kicked her legs over the side of the bed and scooted off of it and onto her feet as she breathed in the scent of dusty books and long blown out candles, a scent she associated with the grand mage. She quickly dressed before noticing a note on the kitchen table. 

It read:  
Dearest Light,  
I have left to conduct time sensitive research. Please make yourself at home here while I’m gone. I should be back shortly.   
-Edmond

Light sighed and folded the paper before slipping it into her pack. She would hold onto this note. She then slipped out of the house, closing the door behind her. She could return later, right now the farm needed tending to. 

A few hours passed and Light completed all of her chores around the farm. Crops watered and fertilized, check. Animals cleaned and fed, check. Animal products collected, check. There was nothing left to do now but enjoy the day. It was a beautiful sunny summer day and the sound of bugs hummed loudly as she headed toward her home. It was early afternoon and time for lunch as she stepped inside and headed for the kitchen. She cooked a small meal and ate before heading toward the mines where she spent the remainder of the afternoon hours digging and breaking rocks. She was a woman on a mission. Evening crept across the island when Light finally emerged from the mines. She was quick to make her way around town to greet the townsfolk and then finally made her way to the beach as darkness fell across the sky. 

Stars dazzled in the sky and the moon shone brightly, lighting her way as she walked down the beach. The sound of insects was overtaken by the sound of crashing waves and the scent of salty sea air assaulted her senses. It was then that she saw the blue bird. It flew across the beach, dropping a blue feather as it headed out toward its rock at sea. It perched itself on the rock for a moment and watched Light carefully. Light smiled at the bird and then the bird flew away out of sight. Light sighed and picked up the feather that had been dropped. The feather of the bluebird was used for proposals on this island. Did this mean that she was meant to marry? She pondered as she lifted the feather toward her eyes to get a closer look. Light placed the feather in her pack and left the beach, deep in contemplation as she wondered about her past. 

Before heading back to the farm, Light headed to the lighthouse outlook where she noticed Edmond standing, staring out over the ocean. He noticed her not long after and greeted her with his usual cheerfulness. 

“I was surprised to see you’d left early this morning.” He said as he turned to look at Light who now stood beside him. 

“I had to take care of the farm, sorry.” She said as she stared off at the sea. It was a beautiful night and the gentle summer breezes carried on them the scent of the oceanic air and the distant scent of rain. It would rain tomorrow, she figured as she turned to look at Edmond. 

“No need to apologize.” He stated in a matter of fact tone. “Have you given any more thought to studying under me? I don’t mean to pressure you, I merely wondered if it had crossed your mind today.” He smiled then happily as he reached out and took her hand in his own and turned to look toward the sea once again. 

“I have given it some thought but there’s something more pressing that I must ask you first.” She moved to stare off at the sea as well before continuing. “It has been a few years since I arrived on this island. I was rescued by Nova and was nursed to health by Jeanne. As you know, I have no memories of the life I led before coming here. I wondered if this was a problem to you, or if you’d accept me for who I am, as I am now.” She clenched her free hand in a fist and waited for his response. For his rejection. It was then that the sound of his melodic chuckle filled the night air alongside the sound of the crashing waves. 

“So that’s what’s been weighing so heavily on your mind of late.” He breathed as he squeezed her hand and then laced their fingers together. 

“You mean you knew?” 

“I had a feeling something was one your mind. I wasn’t certain what it was, but I knew something was holding you back.”

“Does that mean… you don’t mind that I don’t have my memories?” 

“I don’t.” He said as he turned to face Light taking her chin in his free hand and turning her face gently toward his own. “We are two souls eternally as one.” He stated with a serious expression. “Last night we shared an act of our love and I would believe that you have nothing left to prove to me. I love you and that is the you that I know now that I fell in love with. Please know that I will always accept you as you are. Even if your memories come back. Even if they don’t. You are my one and only true love. I will love you for all of my life.” 

“Thank you.” Light smiled weakly. “Thank you for accepting me as I am. Flaws and all. Memories or not.” 

“It was never a question.” He said. “I will always love you no matter what.” He smiled then and leaned in before placing a soft kiss upon her lips. “Let us head back to your home. It’s growing late and I’m sure the farm needs you more than I do. Allow me to walk you home, watch your step.” Light couldn’t help but smile as they walked back to her home, hand in hand.


	8. proposal

Several days had passed and the summer heat gave way to the coolness of fall. Then the coolness of fall became the frigid cold of winter. Life had been very happy for Light. She and Edmond shared a passionate love and great joy during the long months that had passed. It was as though their lives couldn’t not have been happier. Light had been holding onto the blue feather for all this time because she wasn’t sure if marriage would change their happiness as it had been. They were already in love was marriage really required. Light sighed as she sat on her bed and stared at the blue feather in her hand. It had been a great many months since she’d been accepted by Edmond for her memory loss. He’d made it clear to her that memories or not, he would love her for all of his life and for all of hers. She steeled her resolve then, as she watched the rays of sunshine move across the floor and slowly fade away to the darkness of evening. She’d wasted enough time sulking and waiting. It was time for her to take action. 

Light stepped out of her home and checked her town map. Edmond was usually around the lighthouse outlook on night like tonight. She decided as she headed in that direction. It didn’t take long before she found him and approached. 

“Ah, Light. This is rare of you to come see me. Is something the matter?”

“I have something important I wish to say to you.” Light responded softly with a serious expression. She would not be swayed on this. It was time to see what would change and what would remain ever constant. 

“Hmm, something important you wish to discuss with me? That’s fine. Shall we go somewhere else then?”

When they arrived on the peak of the mountain, Light couldn’t hide the blush on her cheeks. She was red down to her neck and had no way of masking it from the love of her life in the moonlight. 

“What’s wrong, Light? You seem a little flushed. Do you have a fever?” 

“it’s not that. It’s something else.” She sighed and shook her head. Her nerves were surprisingly frazzled as she rummaged through her bag and produced the blue feather. She held it tightly in her hand and shouldered her pack before presenting the feather to him. “I wish to give this to you.” She finally blurted out. As she held it out toward him.

“You wish to give this to me?” He looked surprised for a brief moment. It wasn’t rare for her to give him gifts but it was usually ores or seashells. This appeared to be something else. A… feather. A blue feather. Realization hit him then. He couldn’t help but beam. “Ah… you don’t need to explain. I am aware of what this feather means. There’s no need to say anything else. I understand it all.” His smile faded and was replaced with a serious expression. So she did want to marry him after all. It was perfect. He’d begun to wonder if she was disinterested in the concept all together after so much time had passed, but he had never given up hope that they would at least talk about it eventually. “You will accept me for who I am, Light?” 

Light nodded as a blush painted her cheeks. She would accept him as he was. Him and his eternal youth. Even if she were to age and die, her love for him would never change.

“Then there is only one thing I must say. That is… I love you.’ Now it was Edmond’s turn to blush as he smiled at Light. This night was probably the best night of his life. He would marry Light and they would live a happy life together on the farm. “Let us move forward in our lives together. I wish to fill the rest of your limited time with my existence. Now if I may, I must report this news to the Harvest Goddess. There will be no end to her ranting if she finds out about this later.”

They soon found themselves in the company of none other than the Harvest Goddess in her spring. She stood before the happy couple and beamed at the two. 

“Dum-da-da-daa!! Congratulations!

“thank you, my dear friend. I knew I had to let you know first.” Edmond said with a wide smile. 

“Aww! You’re such a sweet boy, Edmond! Aren’t you glad you stayed alive for this long? You get to marry a wonderful girl like Light!” 

Edmond couldn’t help but blush. She was right. He chuckled softly. “I suppose I do agree.” 

“When are you having your wedding? What kind of tuxedo are you wearing? Where’s your wedding dress?”

“Oh… w-we haven’t discussed all of that yet?” Light was flustered by all of the questions. She’d only just proposed, and they hadn’t even discussed a marriage as of yet. They needed time to discuss these things in more detail. She took a step backwards away from the Harvest Goddess, hoping to essentially fade into the background as she squeezed Edmond’s hand tightly in her own. She was overwhelmed by the questions alone, the thought of actually planning a wedding was simply too large of a task to tackle right away! 

Edmond chuckled softly. “Please don’t bombard her with questions. You’re making her panic. As for what I do know, I plan to prepare the outfits for our wedding first.”

“Okay, okay! Then you should go talk to Melanie about it! I bet she’ll be glad to help you two out!”

“Fine advice. I’m sure she will. Light, shall we pay a visit to Melanie’s, then?” He asked her. 

“I’m sure it can wait for morning. I don’t wish to inconvenience her at this hour.” Light muttered softly with embarrassment. It was very late, after all. With that they both left the Harvest Goddess’ spring, hand in hand.


	9. Enter Skytree Village

The next morning arrived all too quickly with the sun rising over the horizon mercilessly. Light was already up, however, tending to the fields and animals as the sun peaked over the horizon, casting its light over all things of the earth. Light wiped her brow on the back of her hand and took a seat underneath a tree. It had been a long and tiring morning and she still needed to speak to Melanie too! She opened her pack and uncased a slice of strawberry cake before taking a bite of it and sipping on a bottle of milk she’d been saving just for the occasion. Today was a day to celebrate! She’d managed to finally pluck up her courage and propose after all just the night before. 

After finishing her cake and milk, Light wiped her mouth on a handkerchief and packed away her picknick supplies. It had been a good morning, but now it was time to speak to Melanie before she went any further with her day. 

Edmond teleported to the farm. It had been a long morning of reading for him, but at least the sun was shining over the land and he could make this day count by doing some research. He watched as Light marched off in the direction of the mountain, presumably to talk to Melanie, and then walked over to the fields where the crops grew. It was winter now so there were only a few crops planted. He took note of them and then climbed down onto his knees to get a closer look at the precious life force of the plant before him. He stayed like this for what seemed like only a short time before someone cleared their throat from behind him, pulling his attention from his research toward none other than Light. 

“Oh, Light, I didn’t see you there.” He said as he helped himself to his feet and dusted off the snow from his knees. 

“Doing research?” She asked him simply as she watched him try to regain his composure.

“I am.” He turned around to face light then, admiring the way her ponytail blew in the blistery cold wind. It was a very cold day but at least the sun was shining brightly in the bright blue sky. He smiled. “I’m not in your way, am I?” He then asked as he took a few steps back.

“Not at all. I merely hoped we could chat for a bit.” She responded softly. She’d been dying to spend more time with him, but between her farm work and his research, there seemed to be very little time for them to do so. She looked at him with pleading eyes. “I’d love to discuss what you’re researching if you have the time?” 

“I do suppose I have some time to spare,” he admitted as he allowed Light to lead the way into the farmhouse. It was bigger than it had been the first time he’d entered the house. It was amazing what a difference a few extra square feet could make to a whole house. He looked around once he stepped inside.

“Make yourself at home.” She said as she busied herself with the tea kettle. She seemed very relaxed and in her element in the kitchen, he noted as he watched her from his seat at the table. It was comforting to know that she was a competent cook among other things. Soon there were two mugs of tea on the table and the two sat facing one another. 

“So what would you like to know?” He asked as he hugged the mug between his cold hands, reveling in the warmth that it shared with him. The cold didn’t bother him as it once had, but the warmth felt nice after the blistery cold of the outdoors. 

“Actually I was wondering if there was a favor you could do for me. It has to do with magic, however.”

“What’s that?” Edmond looked up from the mug in his hands and studied Light for a long moment. “You know that I’d gladly do anything I am able if it’s to help you.” 

“I was wondering if you have a magic spell or sort of thing that could help me to recover my lost memories. I’ve been thinking a lot over the last few months. It feels like a barrier in my mind is preventing me from gaining access to these memories. I’m worried it could potentially be a magic of some sort that is causing it. I borrowed a book from Tabitha a while back about the magical effects on the mind and it seemed a sound conclusion. I hoped you of all people might know more about it.” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was quite the monologue she’d just said to ask a simple favor. 

“A mind block of magical origin?” He looked surprised. “I suppose it’s possible, but I’m not sure that there’s much I can do if that’s the case. Only the one that caused the magical block can effectively remove it without causing any damage. If I did something wrong, I could end up removing the memories completely or worse, erasing more.” He picked up the mug and took a sip of the tea. It was his own blend that he’d made up for her. It was nice to see her enjoy it. He smiled slightly as he watched her take a sip as well. 

“So you’re saying that you can’t? Or that you won’t?” She asked somewhat bluntly.

“I have said neither nor.” He stated as he placed the mug on the table. “I have only said it’s possible that I could make matters worse if it is in fact a problem of magical origin. I don’t much fancy you forgetting about me or our time together for one.” He frowned and stared down at the mug as the thought of Light losing her memories of their love hit him right in the heart. No, he would not allow that to happen.

“So you’ll help me then?”

“I will try to help you if it is within my powers to do so.” He finally agreed. 

Light was quick to jump from her seat and rounded the table before placing a kiss on Edmond’s lips and taking a seat in his lap. “I’m so glad I was able to ask you. I was worried you’d say no.” She admitted as she leaned back against his chest and moved his arms from the cup to wrap them around her waist. “I have been running out of ideas on how to make my memories return.” 

“Even if you don’t get your memories back, it isn’t the end of the world. I still will love you no matter what.” Edmond hugged Light tightly into his chest. It was the truth. He’d love her whether she got her memories back or not. Or even if anything were to happen in the process of him trying to help her regain them. He sighed and hid his face in the back of her hair. It was a stressful conversation. He’d hoped she had more questions about magic of a different sort.

“So what will helping me entail?” She asked as she wiggled in his lap with excitement. She could hardly contain her happiness now that she had a grand mage on her team trying to help her regain her memories. Well… he’d always been on her team, but now he was an active part of it. 

“Well… What I’m going to try is something of a difficult nature. I’ll need to use gems. amber is used to increase memory, while amethyst is used to relieve mental stress, citrine is used for problem-solving, and fluorite is used for decision-making. I’ll need one of each in a circle around you in order to begin the ritual that will open the third eye chakra. I’ll pour my own energy into the chakra as I attempt to reawaken your memories. If that doesn’t work… there are more drastic measures we could take, but those are more dangerous, and I don’t fancy making a test subject of my wife to be.” He trailed off then as he lost himself in his own train of thought. 

“Sounds perfect, let’s do it today.” She stated immediately as she turned around to face him in his lap. Her eyes were full of determination as she looked into his eyes. “I want this. I really do.” She said. 

Edmond sighed, knowing that there was no way he’d be able to change her mind once her mind was made up. He felt a surge of guilt at the thought of turning her down at this point. He moved her from his lap and took to his feet then. “Let’s head back to my home and we’ll get started. I believe I have all the needed items already.” 

Light stood and pressed herself against Edmond’s chest once he stood beside her. This was what she wanted. Or at least she thought so. She was having some anxious thoughts about what her past might hold. What was it that she’d been through? What if there was something she didn’t like in her past? She shook the thoughts from her head and took Edmond by the hand. 

“Let’s go.” She agreed before being led back to the grand mage’s home. 

Once inside she was instructed to take a seat on the chair at his table, which she did. Edmond then busied himself with gathering the stones and placing them about the room in various places. It was a quick but tedious process. The stones had to be placed in certain directions and only next to certain other stones in order to be effective. 

“You’ve sure about this?” He asked as he moved to stand before her, a large dusty volume in his hands. Light nodded nervously then and closed her eyes. 

“I-I’m ready.” She said softly. “I’m ready to have my memories back.” She stated and then Edmond began to chant as he paced back and forth before her. It took several hours, during which Edmond never silenced for more than long enough to take a breath and Light never moved from her spot in the chair even after her behind fell asleep and her body ached from the wooden chair. When it was finally over, Light felt no different than she had before. She opened her eyes and looked down at the floor. It hadn’t worked. 

“Are-are you alright, Light?” Edmond asked as he placed the open book down on the table carefully. He then rounded the table and helped Light to her feet. 

Light suddenly felt a wave of dizziness overcome her. She swayed slightly before falling into Edmond’s chest. She couldn’t speak, couldn’t move. The only thing that she could hear was Edmond’s voice calling out the word Skytree. Skytree? What was that? She blacked out and could remember nothing more. 

Edmond caught Light as she swayed and then he noticed her lose consciousness. It was not something he hadn’t anticipated as a potential result of the use of magic on her, but it was still a little scary to see it actually happen. He lifted her into his arms and lay her down on his bed. He would simply have to wait and see if she woke up on her own and if she remembered anything when she finally did. 

Light awoke to find herself standing before Tabitha and Gareth. When had they arrived? She wondered. She looked around nervously to find that she was in an unfamiliar place. Light shielded her face from the brightness of the sun for a moment as her eyes adjusted. 

“Didn’t you ever listen to our master? We’re not allowed to have more than one magic user in a single territory!”

“Hmph. If it bothers you so much, why don’t you leave this place, then?” Gareth retorted unhappily. 

There was something familiar about this conversation, but she couldn’t seem to place her finger on it. She looked from Tabitha to Gareth and back again. It was almost as if they didn’t notice her there at all. 

“Hey! I’m the world’s Number One Witch, which makes me superior. Pay me a little more respect!” Tabitha rebutted. 

“I suggest you behave more maturely if you really want me to pay you more respect.” Gareth then teleported away from the area leaving Light standing beside Tabitha who looked shocked. 

“Hey! Don’t leave when I’m talking to you! Get back here!” Tabitha then teleported after him. 

“Heh heh… I thought I’d test them to see if they would notice me using my cloaking magic… However, it seems they’re both still lacking in their training.” A mysterious but familiar voice said from nearby. Light turned toward the voice to see a familiar figure standing nearby. Who was this? She wondered. 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” She asked him as she approached him. 

“Huh? And who might you be? And how are you able to see me?”

“I’m a farmer, you see.” Light responded. It was as though she had no control over the words coming out of her mouth. They simply played as though they were prerecorded in some way. “I live here in Skytree village, my name is Light.” There was that name again…. So it was a village then. She looked up at the man that stood before her. 

“Light? Fascinating… It feels as though you stand between the brink of fiction and reality… But I sense a strong will deep within your eyes… Ah excuse me! It’s a bad habit of mine. I tend to get wrapped up in my own thoughts sometimes. My name is Edmond, and I’m a mage. I know Gareth and Tabitha very well. Perhaps I should also mention that they may not welcome my presence here.”

“What do you mean they might not welcome you here?” Light questioned to which Edmond chuckled.

“heh heh… I mean, I’m sure no one appreciates someone else knowing you too well. Isn’t that right? So you stand between two worlds, and it seems that our fates have crossed paths. I’m sure we will meet again soon. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” 

Light opened her eyes with a startle and sat upright in the bed. She felt a little dizzy from the fast movement, but she found herself face to face with the mysterious man called Edmond. No… it was Edmond, her fiancé. She shook her head and immediately regretted it as a wave of nausea passed over her. She felt ill but she had to know more about this vision… or memory she’d had. Could it be that they’d met before their time here on the lighthouse island? She opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out. 

“It’s good to see you’re well.” Edmond said as he threw his arms around her in a hug. “I was so worried.” He added. “You passed out when you stood up.” He explained further. “Can you hear me? Are you alright?” 

Light merely nodded and melted into the hug. It was a strange vision she’d had, but it felt familiar enough that she believed it could have been a memory. Maybe she HAD met him before. The only way to know would be to ask him. “Have we met before?” She asked him vaguely.

“Oh no! I’ve erased all of your memories?! Do you know who I am?” Edmond looked quite pale suddenly as he cupped Light’s face in his hands and looked into her eyes with a serious expression. He wanted to kick himself for interfering in the magic that may or may not have been blocking her memories. 

“No no. I mean… Before we came to this lighthouse island. Did we meet in a place called Skytree village?”

“It doesn’t ring a bell.” Edmond stated as he looked at her with a contemplative expression. “I do recall spending time in Skytree Village but I don’t recall ever meeting you there.” He stated slowly. 

“I think I just recalled a memory. It was our first time meeting, but in Skytree village. It seemed oddly familiar so it must be true. Right? I didn’t just dream it up did I? I couldn’t have because I didn’t even know Skytree village existed before now!” She looked up at him with hope in her eyes. Hope that he could fill in the blanks for her. That he would know something more than her. “Try to think back to your time in Skytree. What did you do there?” She urged him as she moved her hands to rest on his. “Please, I’m begging you. If you know something, it might help me to remember!” 

“I think you must rest.” He responded bluntly. “You’ve been through a lot for one day and I must insist that you stay here with me tonight as I need to keep an eye on you to ensure that the magic I cast has not harmed you in any way.” 

“But Edmond…!”

“We can discuss it farther in the morning. For now, you must sleep.’ He helped her to lean back in the bed once more before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. “I’ll be right here with you until you fall asleep and then I’ll just be right over there.” He said motioning to the table where a pile of books rested.” 

“Alright. I understand.” She responded before closing her eyes. She held onto his hand as she dozed off and then she found herself back in Skytree village.


	10. Skytree village starry night festival

It was a beautiful sunny day when Light awoke. It was an unfamiliar home that she found herself in. She stretched and stood up from bed before getting dressed for the day and sitting down for a nice breakfast of bread and cheese. It was simple but filling. She then stood from her seat and was greeted by Rowan who reminded her that today was the date of the starry night festival. 

“The starry night festival? Is it winter 15th already?” She pondered aloud as she looked at the sprite. The sprite then disappeared from her sight, leaving her to wonder alone where she was and what she was doing there. But a sense of purpose that was beyond her comprehension led her outside and into the snow. She shivered and hugged her arms around herself tightly. This certainly didn’t feel like a dream, she thought to herself as she made her way to where there was a field of growing veggies and began to water them. It wasn’t long before that same pulling force brought her to the barn and chicken coop where she cared for animals she didn’t recognize before heading into town. She greeted the townsfolks with words that did not feel to be her own and then she returned to the farm.

Once she returned to the farm, she sat down before a large dusty volume and began to read, words which were blurry to her and yet there she sat for hours until evening rolled around. She looked out at the setting sun and closed the book, leaving it on the table before slipping on a jacket. It was then that there was a knock at the door. Who could that be? She wondered as she pulled the door open, only to be greeted by Edmond. 

“Come on in. I was just getting ready to go.” She stated cheerfully before stepping out of his way and allowing him to come inside. She finished pulling on her snowshoes and then stood before her guest. 

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting. Shall we go?” He asked her as he greeted her with a slight blush on his cheeks. It was adorable to see him blush.

“Yes, let’s get going.” She agreed before stepping out the door and leading the way to the harvest goddess’ spring. Once there they sat over the edge of the stone platform and dangled their feet over the water and gazed up at the sky. 

“I can see so many stars. This place never changes.” Edmond was beaming as he spoke. “ I feel as if I’m being embraced by the universe’s own hands.” He turned his face to look at Light.

“It does feel rather special to be here tonight.” 

“I used to always gaze at the stars from this place. I was always allured by the accurate, systematic movement of the stars since I was young. I kept a log of it every night. I’m sure I was also attracted by the beauty of the stars themselves. Ah, stars are so mysterious. I can never get enough, no matter how many times I look up at them.” 

Light couldn’t help but blush. It was nice to hear about his past, they’d been friends for a long time, or so it felt and she could feel that she’d developed strong feelings for the man. She nodded, not wanting to ruin the moment. A couple of hours passed by in the blink of an eye and Edmond turned to look at her once more. 

“It’s getting chilly. Are you okay?” He smiled softly.

“I’m alright for now, but a hot tea sounds great when we get back home.” She looked back at him and blushed at the sight of him. He was gorgeous and she was falling for him hard. 

“Yes, let’s start heading back soon.” He couldn’t help but blush as well as their eyes locked for the briefest of moments. He then looked away sheepishly. “It is my wish that we can come again next year and gaze upon the stars together.” 

A short while later they left, Edmond walking with Light shyly as their fingers brushed against each other’s with ever step. Light could feel her cheeks flush brightly as their fingers lightly touched. It was embarrassing just how shy she felt around him in that moment. It was almost silly. She sighed and took out the key to unlock her from door before turning to Edmond. “Would you come inside for that tea we talked about?” She asked him softly as she fumbled to pull the key clumsily from the door knob. 

“It would be my honor.” He said with a nod as he followed Light into the house and closed the door behind them. Light quickly made up a pot of tea and left the flowering tea to steep in the glass tea pitcher on the table before passing an empty mug toward Edmond. “The tea will bloom in the hot water and the tea will steep at the same time. It’s a discovery of mine I’ve made since turning from magic to farming.” She said with a nervous giggle. Magic? Since when did she study magic? These words coming from her own mouth were confusing to her. She watched carefully as Edmond studied the pitcher of steeping tea. 

“Herbal tea flowers, how novelty of you.” Edmond stated as he watched the flower floating upon the heated water slowly begin to open. It was quite a sight, if he said so himself. He wanted to know more about it, but he couldn’t seem to think of the words to ask. It was just nice to be in Light’s company. He smiled as the flower came to a full bloom. “It’s like watching the flowers grow in summer. A beautiful sight.” He looked amazed as he watched the glass tea pitcher and the flower within. Light then gently picked up the pitcher and filled their mugs with the tea from within. 

“So tell me, what brings a powerful mage such as yourself to our humble home of Skytree Village?” she looked at him over her mug as she raised it to her lips and took a short sip of the delicious tea. It was a vanilla peach tea she’d long since fallen in love with. 

“I’m actually here to keep an eye on my students. I’m sure you’ve noticed Tabitha and Gareth arrived a while back. It is my hope to see them continue to grow their magical prowess.” He cleared his throat and took a sip of his tea. It was deliciously fresh and delightful. He smiled at his cup as he slowly took a sip of the tea. “I was surprised to see other magic users in the area. I’m sure it was the magic of the land and of your own that drew the two to this town, although that’s merely a theory that I have concluded.” 

“Magic draws magic.” Light concurred as she replaced her cup on the table. It was as of yet still a little too hot to really enjoy, but that meant her company needed to stay a while longer, which she didn’t mind. She smiled and moved her hands to rest on the table. “I wish to thank you for tonight. I do enjoy a good time under the stars.” She said with a dreamy expression. 

“It was my pleasure to join you. I hope that we can attend together again next year,” he added as their eyes met, causing his cheeks to flush slightly.

“It would be nice to do so.” Light agreed happily. 

“I am curious, however,” Edmond began. “What drew you to this little village in the first place?” His eyes gazed heavily into Light’s as he spoke. While the village was charming, he knew for a fact it hadn’t always been this way. It had been essentially a dustbowl of empty desert when Light had arrived. She had single handedly helped the Harvest Goddess to replenish the land and create a land of plenty that was beautiful. 

“I was drawn in by the power of the skytree.” She stated simply, not giving much away. “As I said before magic draws magic near. It was the power of the sleeping skytree that led me into the desert one day and the mercy of the Harvest Goddess that sustained me. Light sighed then and took another sip of her tea. “I’ve noticed you haven’t placed a house here. Are you not intending to stay a while?” She asked him as she placed the cup down once more. 

“I do plan to say a while, but my home remains elsewhere.” He admitted as he took to staring at the tea pitcher and the flower that now began to wilt within. It was just as the summer passes and the spring flowers begin to whither. He cleared his throat and drained the rest of his cup. “As much as I adore your company, I best be going,” Edmond said as he took to his feet with a sad smile. “It’s late and I’m sure you still have much to do tonight before the moon sets across the horizon.” Light merely nodded and took to her own feet before walking over toward the door. Once she stood there, she opened the door and waited as Edmond stepped closer and paused before her. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. “Until next time,” he said as he headed out of the door and into the blistery cold wind. 

“Until next time.” Light closed the door behind him and moved to sit down at the table once again. She had a long night ahead of her. She opened the book that rested in the center of the table and pulled it close. 

It was then that Light awoke to find herself in Edmond’s home on the lighthouse island. She sat bolt upright and looked at the man that sat peacefully at the end of the bed with a book in his lap. “Edmond.” She said as she removed the blankets from herself and moved to stand. She felt a little dizzy still, but it was time to get up, her body clock had said so. She kicked her legs over the side of the bed and her feet met the cold floor. 

“Light?” Edmond called out softly to her as he closed the book. 

“I had a dream.” She said as she turned to look at the man beside her. He placed the book down on the bed and scooted closer to her. 

“A dream?” He prompted quietly.

“I was in Skytree village and you were there too.” She started but holding onto the memory was like trying to hold onto water with her bare hands. The harder she tried the more it seemed to slip through her fingers. She swallowed thickly. “I don’t remember anymore.” She finally said slowly.


	11. Light's memories

“You don’t think it was merely a dream, however, do you?” Edmond prompted her with a question as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “What does your intuition tell you?” 

“My intuition tells me that it was a memory although I don’t remember it very well now, it seemed so real. Almost as though I was living in the moment but unable to control my words and actions. Everything was so unfamiliar to me but my body seemed to know exactly what to do or say.” She paused for a moment to ponder the implications. “I think we were together for a festival. A date of sorts. We talked about magic.” She strained her mind to recall the rest of the dream or memory or whatever it was she’d just witnessed. “It seemed just so very real. I could feel the cold of winter around me.” 

“I see.” He said. Edmond could not draw any conclusions based only on the information presented, but he took mental note of what Light said. She seemed so certain deep down that she’d dreamed up one of her old memories. He couldn’t confirm nor deny this fact, so he was left with only one choice… to believe her. 

“Alright so now what do we do? What am I supposed to do from here on? Will my memories keep resurfacing as dreams? Will I have visions and blackouts? What am I supposed to be going through?” 

“No one can say for certain.” He looked at her and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. “I did not place the magic barrier in your mind, I merely damaged the dam that was there and now a steady flow of memories has been released from the walls within. The powerful magic used to seal the memories away is beyond my ability to control.” He sighed then and leaned against Light’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her into his lap. “All I know for certain, is that you are the only one that can release the memories now. It’s up to you to recall these memories. It’s possible that there will be a great many of them, or a very small few. There’s also no guarantee that they will come back to you linearly. 

Light sighed. So he didn’t have all the answers after all and it was now up to her to recall her memories. At least she’d been right about the magical origin of her memory loss. She looked up at Edmond as she sat in his lap and pressed her lips to his cheek before cuddling into his chest. It felt like her true home. 

“I can’t wait to be married to you.” Light added quietly as she remained otherwise still. “Because of you I’m finding that I’m happier than I’ve ever been in all my life.” She smiled to herself then and listened to the steady strum of his heart. It was a comforting sound and she knew she could listen to it all day and never grow bored. “What time is it?” She asked as she perked up. 

“It’s about 6am right now. I know you have to tend to the farm, but I suggest you take it easy and try to rest today. I’ll make you some herbal medicines first and then you can leave after.” 

Light nodded and removed herself from his lap and sat down beside him. Taking his hand in her own, she brought it to her lips and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. It was a soft and gentle gesture, but she noticed a slight blush to his cheeks. She smiled. It was adorable to see that he still felt embarrassed over such a simple gesture. Light nuzzled her cheek against his hand then and she leaned against his shoulder. 

“I suppose I could wait a little while.” She said as the pitter patter of rain pelted against the roof of the house. “The crops should be alright for today, it’s just the animals that will need my attention today.” With that Edmond moved to stand and walked over to the kitchen where he grabbed the mortar and pestle and began to collect a few herbs, placing them in the bowl. 

Light watched him with genuine interest as he worked, it was not often that she had the pleasure of watching him in his element and there was something to be said about the way he glowed as he worked hard on his potion. 

“For some reason it feels as though you know something more that you aren’t sharing,” Edmond said softly as he brought the herbal medicine over to Light who was now looking at the bowl of goop before her. She looked at it with some dismay before accepting the bowl. “Did you draw a conclusion about your dream? Or is there something more you’re not sharing?” Light looked up from the bowl and their eyes met.

“There is a theory I’m working on but it is as of yet just that, a theory. I’m not intending to hid from you any of my conclusions, however, I don’t feel as though this idea is well developed enough for me to share. It feels as though it’s merely a guess that has no evidence to back it up.” 

“Take your time and work on your theories.” Edmond said softly as he motioned toward the bowl for Light to take the medicine. “I do not wish to pressure you, I merely worried that something was on your mind.” He added before taking a seat next to Light once more. 

“I’ll share with you if and when I have a theory of merit. Until then I’ll tell you this… There seems to be an overarching theme in my mind. It seems to all conclude to magic of some sort. I’m not sure if it’s magic I possess or magic that has been done to me. All I know is that there’s some sort of magic at work here.” She sighed then and leaned against her husband to be as she dipped a finger into the herbal medicine. It was bitter and left a sour taste in the back of her throat, but she felt more energetic after she swallowed a little of the mixture. After finishing the bowl, she handed it back to Edmond who took the stone bowl gladly and held it in his hand. 

“I suppose there’s no reason for me to stop you from getting back to the farm for now.” Edmond finally stated as he moved to his feet and took the bowl back to the table where he wiped it clean of the residue from the medicine. “You’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like, but I know you don’t wish to stay long.” He added as he watched her take to her feet. 

“Until we meet again.” She said with a wink, stealing Edmond’s usual words from him as she passed through the threshold and into the outdoors.


	12. first heart event Skytree Village

A week had passed, and Light had visited Melanie who had her wedding dress ready to go. She picked it up and was amazed at how nice it looked. She couldn’t believe that Melanie had made this for her in only a week! She looked at the tuxedo and was equally amazed by the quality. After dropping the dress off at home she carried the tux back toward the mountain to bring it to Edmond. She knocked on the door with her free hand and it was swiftly answered by the love of her life. 

“You need not knock.” Edmond said as he opened the door and noticed it was Light. He noticed the tuxedo in her hands and smiled as he relived her of the burden and turned around to hang it on the back of the chair at his table. Light followed him inside. 

“Sorry, my hands were a little full. I didn’t wish to wrinkle it, after all.” She said with a shrug. 

“So one week from now we’ll be married. I can’t help but wonder how this marriage to you will change me.” He said as he admired the outfit. It was a good quality and he knew the materials had come from Light’s farm. He smiled at the thought and turned to face Light. “Have you had any more memories return?” He asked her as he motioned for her to take a seat somewhere. She sat down on the edge of his bed and shook her head.

“I haven’t made any progress as of yet.” She responded softly. “I have been able to recall bits and pieces of the first dream… erm…. Memory.” She shook her head again. It was still like trying to hold onto water in her bare cupped hands. It seemed to escape her the more tightly she clung to it. Light sighed and leaned back on her hands on the bed. 

“Shall I make you some tea? You seem wary today.” Edmond offered good naturedly. Light did seem tired these last few days ever since they’d performed the ritual on her memory. He wondered if she would indeed feel up to having a wedding in a week’s time, but he wouldn’t push it unless she seemed unwell enough as the day approached. 

“No thanks. I had some before heading to Melanie’s.” Light responded as she watched Edmond busy himself with clearing off the table of his books. It seemed that the only time he ever cleaned his books or tidied his home was when she was there, she noted with a smile. It was one of the things about him that she found charming. She watched him clear away the books with interest until he eventually moved to sit down beside her on the bed. 

“Was there anything else you needed of me?” He asked her with a warm smile. 

“Nothing, just a little company for a few minutes. I hoped we could discuss my dream a little more.” She admitted as she stretched her arms over her head and yawned. It was a sleepy sort of day, she decided as she leaned in closer to Edmond. She would never grow tired of his touch and the way it ignited a spark deep within her heart, the way it made her chest pound with excitement nor the way that it made her skin prickle with excitement. She grinned at the man and took his hand in her own, lacing their fingers together. 

“Did you recall something more?” Edmond asked.

“It seems that, and I’m not sure about this as I barely recall the memory, that I was once studying magic in some way. We talked about it in my memory over tea. I think…. I also remember meeting you in Skytree Village. The rest just eludes me the more I try to think and remember it, the less I can actually see and recall.” She sighed with exasperation. Why couldn’t she remember the memories that well? It was beyond frustrating to her. She looked at Edmond who was looking at her with soft eyes. He felt deeply for her and her predicament. 

“Give it time.” He offered. “With time you will probably recall more than you do now.” He sounded strangely certain of this, Light decided as she watched him with careful eyes. Maybe he knew more about magic than she did… maybe that’s why he seemed so certain. She could do nothing but let it go in that moment. She sighed and sat up more straightly as she attempted to avoid nodding off again. Sleep had been eluding her over the last week and when she did doze off it was a restless sleep that took her. In her dreams was a permanent replay of the scene that she couldn’t recall. She tried to jot down the jist of the dream every night that she had it, but the moment she’d sit down to write there was nothing in her mind again. 

“I’ll trust you on that.” She finally said slowly as she yawned again. She really could use a nap. Light leaned her head on Edmond’s shoulder and quickly dozed off for a few minutes.

Light found herself standing in the town square of Skytree village yet again. This time was different, however, as she stood by Tabitha and Gareth. Maybe this was the first dream again? No. The speech between the two was different this time. She noted as she watched the scene before her unwind. 

“Hey! I said wait! I haven’t finished talking to you yet!” Tabitha seemed flustered as she shouted at Gareth who seemed to want nothing of this all. 

“Does it really matter if I wait or I run? You chase after me either way.” Gareth retorted grimly.

“Is everything alright here?” Light interjected quickly. 

“Ah, Light,” Gareth said as he noted that Light was there. “As you can see, I’m trying to perform research, but a certain someone won’t stop bothering me.” 

“What?! How dare you! I’ll turn you into a frog!” Tabitha threatened toward Gareth who seemed unmoved by her statement. 

“Go and try. Your magic won’t work on me anyway.” He taunted confidently.

“Ugh! Then let’s see about that!” 

“Wait just a moment! No one needs to be a frog!” Light shouted quickly as she waved her arms back and forth anxiously, knowing it was unwise to get between the witch and wizard. 

“Hmm. Well, I think I’m starting to understand what happened to the land. It seems it is connected to the skytrees. The relationship between the skytrees and the land is one that is clearly linked. As you may have noticed…” Gareth looked around at their surroundings with a discerning eye. 

“The greenery is coming back as the skytrees recover. Is that what you’re trying to say? Duh! We know that already!” Tabitha said in a know it all tone as though it was simply the obvious that he was stating. 

“Hmm. Then how would you explain how the Harvest Goddess Spring remained even after the skytrees withered?” Gareth challenged.

“They were dried out on purpose to prevent the draining of energy from all the skytrees!” Tabitha responded simply.

“And why would that be?” Gareth questioned. He was slowly leading the conversation toward his own conclusion; he couldn’t help but wonder if Tabitha had similar thoughts on the subject.

“Well, the source of energy must have been cut off for some reason.” Tabitha said much to Gareth’s surprise. “What?” she asked.

“I’m surprised. I never expected you to be able to come up with the same hypothesis as me.”

“Ha! It’s gotta be the other way around! YOU probably stole MY research results!” Tabitha accused as she bit the inside of her cheek indignantly. 

“What kind of benefits would stealing your research results ever give me? If that was a joke, it’s not as funny as your clothes.” 

“ Hmph! You’ll never be able to understand my sense of fashion!” Both magic users suddenly paused their banter and looked toward Light with surprised expressions. 

“There’s someone hiding next to you, Light.” Gareth said suddenly. 

“I noticed it first!” Tabitha shouted suddenly. Then there was a poof of smoke and sparkles as none other than Edmond suddenly appeared before the trio. 

“Ah, you finally noticed me. It’s been a long time since I last saw you two.” Edmond said as he looked upon his students with an expression of pride. He seemed glad they’d noticed him standing there in his cloaking magic. 

“Ooh!!! Master!” Tabitha said in awe as she stepped closer to Edmond. “You have to hear me out, Master! Gareth is being really mean to me!” She said with a pout.

“You’re the one who always wants to accuse me of doing something wrong.” Retorted with an expression of exasperation. He’d seemingly had enough of the world’s number one witch for one day. 

“It’s great to see you’re both now strong enough to see through my cloaking magic. Remember when you were children? Tabitha, you were always talking about Gareth when you were young. And it seems that still hasn’t changed. You were full of pride, coming from elite In family. Boy, did I have a hard time trying to tame you.” Edmond seemed happy as he recollected the memory of The two when they were younger. His grin spelled mischief.

“Master, stop that! You’re gonna be in really big trouble if you keep talking about me!” Tabitha threatened. Edmond then teleported to stand behind Tabitha, finding himself now next to Gareth, Tabitha now stood where Edmond had once been with a confused expression on her face. Light watched on in amusement. 

“I remember after Gareth joined us, you studied so hard to not let him surpass you. In that sense, perhaps it was the rivalry more than my teaching that made you as strong as you are now.” Edmond continued. “Or could it have been for another reason? Like, love?”

“Ahhh!!! La la la! I have no idea what you’re talking about! I hear nothing!” Tabitha covered her ears with her hands and pretended to not hear her master speaking. It was beyond embarrassing and a light blush dusted her cheeks as she turned to face the other two magic users.

“Gareth, I remember you just started showing up at my place one day. I saw you peeking around as I was teaching magic to Tabitha.” Edmond smiled then as he turned his teasing toward Gareth now. The more stoic of the two apprentices looked at Edmond with apprehension. 

“Master… Please don’t do this.” Gareth pleaded. Edmond then teleported so that he was now standing behind both apprentices, his impish expression caused Light to smile. The three magic users were entertaining to say the very least, but she would stay out of it and merely watch. 

“Boy, was I surprised when you were able to chant those spells without a single mistake. It’s not rare for those with skill to get lost in their pride and never achieve success. But you were never arrogant about it and continued to grow stronger. Perhaps it’s because Tabitha was by your side.” Edmond continued. 

“Master! You meanie! I’ll turn you into a frog!” Tabitha said with not an ounce of regret in her tone other than the regret she hadn’t resorted to such sooner than now.

“Master, I apologize for the drastic measure, but I must turn you into a frog.” Gareth concurred. Both apprentices readied themselves and cast magic on their master, only for him to teleport away before their magic could touch him. A bobcat appeared beside Light in that same moment. Light turned toward the bobcat with a sly smile. The two wouldn’t notice if she didn’t pull attention to it. The bobcat winked at Light. 

“Hey! He got away!” Tabitha stated in dismay.

“Hmph. I don’t want to suggest this, but we must cooperate to catch him.” Gareth relented as he reached a hand out for Tabitha to shake, which she accepted. Both blushed slightly at the contact, but shook the other’s hand. 

“We’re coming for you, stupid Master!” Tabitha called out as something of a war cry. With that both apprentices teleported away from the scene, leaving Light standing next to the bobcat with a knowing expression. 

The bobcat chuckled. “It seems they need a little more training.” Edmond said as he licked his whiskers. “There used to be a really strong tension between those two back then. I was afraid they would burst at each other. But they’ve become so accepting now. Perhaps it’s all thanks to you. Either way, I’m glad they’re both doing well and honing their skills. Well, I should be going now. Tell the harvest Goddess I said hi. And the Harvest Sprite, too.” Light gave Edmond a surprised expression as he teleported away. How did he know about the Harvest Goddess and Rowan? She wondered as she turned to Rowan who now stood before her. 

“How did he know about me and the harvest goddess?! And he seemed to know that you knew her too! I’m telling you, something about him is really suspicious!” Light merely stood there for a moment and pondered as Rowan disappeared. 

Light startled awake and yawned quietly as she sat up and rubbed the drool from her cheek. She must have dozed off. She looked around to find Edmond still beside her. A deep blush coated her cheeks as she realized she’d fallen asleep on his shoulder and drooled on his sleeve. “I’m-I’m sorry about that.” She said quickly, to which Edmond merely chuckled. 

“Did you have a good dream about yummy food?” He asked her with a wink. “You seem to have drooled a little.” She gave him a playful shove at his under exaggeration. She’d drooled a lot and his sleeve was soaked. She turned her face away from him then. “I said I’m sorry.” She pleaded as he stood up and began to dab the spot dry with a kerchief. 

“Actually I dreamed about… Tabitha and Gareth. You were there too. It was…. Strange. You were talking to them about something… I don’t remember what it was though.” Light’s expression fell then. She already couldn’t remember the dream. Again it slipped through her fingers. She sighed and fell backwards on the bed before groaning with frustration. “It was you and me and Tabitha and Gareth. And we were talking about something!” Light held her head tightly in her hands as she attempted to recall the memory, but to no avail. The harder she thought of it the less she remembered of it. She sighed and frowned. “I… I don’t remember now.” She stated as she sat up on the bed. Edmond was watching her with a studious expression. He then closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around Light. 

“I think that the harder you grasp onto it and the harder you try to remember, the less you seem to recall. Try relaxing. As with all things to do with magic, using force is counterproductive. Think of it as holding a butterfly in your hand. If you squeeze it too tightly, it will be smashed and leave you with nothing. Hold onto it with too lightly and it will simply fly away. You must find somewhere in between where the memories may flourish and bind.” Edmond smiled gently down at Light who seemed flustered to by his words. How was she meant to find a happy medium when she wanted these memories so desperately?! She sighed and melted into Edmond’s arms. 

“Of course, you’re right.” She stated with a hint of dismay. Of course, he was right, he was the oldest and wisest person she knew other than maybe the Harvest Goddess. She looked up at Edmond and tried to force a smile. “I suppose all I can do it try to hold onto the memory with less effort.” She wasn’t certain how to even begin to do so, but she knew she had to try. Light’s smile then softened. “I’m so glad to have you in my life.” She said. 

“Don’t let it stress you out.” Edmond warned as he hugged Light tightly in his arms. “There’s no sense in worrying yourself sick over this.” He added as he pressed a kiss onto her forehead. “You know that I’m here for you no matter what happens with your memories.” Edmond smiled gently at Light. “Shall we head back to your farm?” He offered softly. “I’m sure you’ll feel better when you are home. I think you should try to rest today, and we’ll talk tomorrow.” With that, Edmond walked Light back home to her farm.


	13. Wedding plus more smut

A week is like the blink of an eye to a timeless mage. Before Edmond knew it, his wedding to light was upon them. He dressed carefully in his tuxedo and left home. He would go to Light’s to collect her and walk her to the wedding in town square. He didn’t feel nervous at all as he strut down the mountain. If anything he felt ecstatic. He would finally be married to Light, the love of his life. He couldn’t help the stupid grin on his face as he made his way down the path. Starting today and going forward, Light would be totally and completely his. He stopped before Light’s door and knocked three times gently. Light answered the door, already wearing her dress, beaming as she caught sight of him. 

“Good morning, Light. Do you remember what day it is today?” He asked in jest with a wink. 

“It’s our wedding day, of course. Are you nervous?” Light asked anxiously as she patted down the frills on her princess dress. 

“That’s right. Today we swear our love for each other. Nervous? Hardly. I’ve lost such emotion long in the past.” He stated as he stood before Light, studying her. 

“You look right handsome.” Light added as she took in his outfit. Everything was perfect about the lavender colored tux all the way from the wizard’s hat down to the black shoes. He was simply everything she could have dreamed about and more and he was all hers! She felt a surge of excitement as she approached him and took his hand in her own. 

“Thank you for the compliment. I had hoped I would at least look proper enough to be able to stand next to you.” Edmond said modestly with a chuckle. “And you, Light.” YOU look beautiful. Like a butterfly that flutters over the barren lands.” Light couldn’t help but blush at his words and she took notice of how his own cheeks were pinkened as well. He was simply perfect, in every way. She loved this man with all of her heard. “Now, let us head on over to the town square. I want to show off your beauty to everyone we know. Then shall we go, my dear princess?”

At the town square, they were joined by all of their closest friends, equaling to the whole town by this point. Light couldn’t help but beam at Edmond as Sam conducted the ceremony. 

“Edmond, you gotta vow to love Light in sickness and in health, for better or for worse. Can you swear that and mean it?” Sam asked him gruffly.

“Of course I do. Forever and for eternity, my love will never change.” Edmond responded simply. 

“Light. In good times and sad times, to have and to hold, as long as you both shall live… do you vow to stick with Edmond?” Sam asked Light as he watched the happy couple. 

“I do. It is my promise to Edmond. I promise to love you and remain by your side for the entirety of my life.” 

Sam grinned. “Then it’s time to seal it with a kiss!” he announced joyfully. 

Light turned to face Edmond who took her hand in his own. He tugged her closer to him then and planted a sweet but simple kiss upon her lips after whispering in her ear. “Forever and always.” The whole town broke out in applause. It was not often that they had weddings in town. 

“Congratulations, Master!” Tabitha said to the happy couple as they turned around to face their family and friends. “You two are way too awesome right now!” 

“Tabitha… quiet down, will you?” Gareth said as he shook his head. He’d never suspected that Tabitha was the type to get overly emotional like this at weddings. 

The wedding bells rang, and the town began to celebrate the happy couple as the reception began. A few hours later the happy couple made their way home to Light’s house and they changed into more casual clothing. 

“Ah, well look at the time fly. Once the party started, things went by so fast.” Edmond admitted as he tugged Light into an embrace. It had been a long day for them both and he was just happy to finally be home. He couldn’t help but grin. From this day forward they would be allowed to live together. He very much looked forward to living on the farm. “Today was the best day of my life.” Edmond said as a blush coated his cheeks. Light couldn’t help but smile then. 

“What are your plans starting tomorrow?” Light asked as Edmond released her from his hug. She took a step back and studied him. 

“My plans starting tomorrow? I’ll be out researching my magic, as well as crops and flowers, every day. Living on a farm is something of a perk as now I can study all of the crops and flowers you grow more easily.” He sighed and pondered for a moment. “It’s getting late shall we head to bed?” He asked her softly as he took note of how tired she looked. 

“Actually I had hoped to take a bath.” She admitted as she began to unbutton her jacket. “You’re free to join me if you wish?” She added with a wink before sauntering off to the room where she filled the tub with water and waited for it to heat, leaving a flustered Edmond behind in the main room.

Light quickly undressed and stepped into the tub with a light splashing sound before moving to sit down. A few moments later she saw Edmond enter and slowly undress with his back toward her until he was stripped down completely. His robes looked far better on the floor, in her humble opinion. She moved over to one side of the tub and waited for Edmond to climb in. “I was worried you wouldn’t join me,” she admitted as she crawled over into Edmond’s lap and leaned into his chest, the gentle sound of water moving filled the air as she moved and it calmed as she settled herself against the love of her life. 

“I could never reject an invitation to spend more time with you.” He said with a vague smile. Light leaned in closer and pressed her lips to his. It was a gentle gesture, one which she couldn’t seem to get enough of. 

Edmond returned the kiss and pressed his lips firmly against hers before licking her lips as invitation to deepen the kiss. She responded by opening her mouth and inviting his tongue to dance against hers as she turned around in his lap so that she now straddled him. When Edmond finally broke the kiss he moved his hands to release Light’s hair from it’s pony tail and allowed it to fall onto her shoulders in a gentle waterfall. He smiled as he then threaded his hands into her long brown locks and went in for another kiss. 

Light wrapped her arms around Edmond’s middle as they kissed, holding him as close as possible as their sweet kiss morphed into one of passion and love. She moaned softly into the kiss as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. She loved all the sensations of his touch against her flushed skin. It was almost like a fire from within was ignited and she felt a burning desire for him awaken. She broke the kiss and buried her face in his neck where she nibbled and kissed her way from his shoulder up to his ear. 

“We-we should move this activity to the bedroom.” Light panted quietly as her eyes slipped shut. She could feel his rock hard member pressing against her leg and she was more than happy to know he felt as into her as she felt for him. Edmond nodded but captured her mouth with his own once again, causing her to forget about her previous words as she began to grind her hips into his. She couldn’t get enough of his skin pressed against hers and there was too much water in the way. Light’s hands moved from Edmond’s hips toward his hair where they tangled into his now messy mop of hair. 

“Let’s…. Shall we?” He asked with a quaking voice as he helped Light to stand and then stood up from the water. Light led the way from the bathroom toward the bedroom and she shyly climbed into bed. So it was time to consummate the marriage…. Light lay down on the bed and Edmond slowly climbed above her. She waited as Edmond closed the space between them and planted another kiss on her lips which soon turned to a clashing of tongue and teeth as they hungrily worked their way back up to where they had been in the bathroom. 

Edmond’s hands soon found their way to her breasts where he kneaded and palmed at the softness there. He felt lost in the kiss and the act which they shared, lost in the love of it. He could feel a more primal desire to penetrate her overcoming him as she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding against him. It was perfection. This moment that they shared. He broke the kiss and slowly moved his hands from her breasts down to his erection which he placed at her entrance. It didn’t take long nor much effort before he slid inside of her. It felt so natural to join with her in this way by now. He slowly began to pump himself in and out of her as the sounds of their collective moans filled the room. The room smelled of sex and sweat as they two continued to kiss and make love. 

Light could see flashes before her eyes as they continued. She broke the kiss and began to lick at his neck and chest. It tasted sweetly of his sweat, but she didn’t mind. It tasted and smelled of him and that was enough for her. She moaned softly as the lewd sound of their slapping skin filled the air, her hips snapping up to meet his with every thrust. He was getting close, she absently thought as she noticed a change in his rhythm. She moved from licking his neck to catch his lips with her own once more. It wasn’t long before he climaxed, leaving thick ropes of his seed behind deep inside of her. 

“I- I love you Light.” Edmond panted once he broke the kiss. And he did. He loved her more than he loved life itself. 

“I love you too, Edmond.” Light responded as she breathed heavily. It had been quite a workout, but it was always so very worth it. She loved the sensations of being one with Edmond more than anything else. She craved his touch and the feel of his bare skin pressed against hers. “We should get some sleep.” She finally said once she’d caught her breath. 

“Light… I said today was the best day of my life…. But let’s make tomorrow an even better day than this.” He requested softly as he rolled off of her and moved to tug her close to him.


	14. second heart event skytree village

The next morning, Light awoke to find that Edmond was already gone. She rolled over in the bed and placed a hand on his empty spot in the bed. The sheets smelled of him and she wanted nothing more than to wrap herself in the sheets and roll over to go back to sleep, but she had a farm to care for and sleep would elude her. She liked sleeping next to Edmond. She’d slept better than usual that last night and she actually felt well rested. With a yawn, Light sat up in bed and kicked her feet over the edge allowing her feet to rest on the cold floor as she stretched out her arms over her head. It was going to be a good day. She just had a feeling. 

A few hours later, Light had finished her chores and was resting under a tree. It was the first day of spring and she couldn’t help but want to say outside rather than go to the mines. Light leaned back against the trunk of a tall fruit tree on her field as she helped herself to a jug of fresh milk. It was delicious. Light couldn’t help but wonder what her husband was up to today. He’d been away from the farm all day, probably conducting research. Light sighed and closed her eyes as she breathed in the fresh spring air. It was still a little nippy out, but she didn’t mind it so much now that the midday sun was shining brightly over the fields. 

Light soon fell fast asleep.

Light awoke in the usual bed. The one in her Skytree village home. It had become almost routine by this point that she would fall asleep and awaken elsewhere. Instinctively she tended to the fields of her dreams and to the animals. She’d grown fond of the animals over time and found that they did begin to feel like her own. She smiled as she milked the cow. That was the last of the chores, fortunately. It was time to go greet her friends and neighbors now! 

Light jogged away from the barn and into the town center where she encountered Edmond talking to Sam. Light couldn’t help but shake her head. This was a recipe for disaster, she realized as she approached the two. It seemed that Sam was showing Edmond some of his wares and per the usual he was spreading his tall tales about the objects he had for sale. Light grumbled as she moved to stand beside Edmond. 

“Ah, it seems you have some very interesting wares here. What about this hammer?” Edmond asked with genuine interest causing Light to merely shake her head. What use did a mage have for a hammer anyways?

“Sir, you’ve got a very keen eye!” Sam said with his salesman tone. He was quite charismatic when he wanted to be. “See, this hammer here is one of a kind! You give it a little shake, and it pours out an infinite amount of gold! And get this! I’m willing to sell it to you right now for just 100,000 G!”

“That’s amazing! This is indeed the philosopher’s stone! We mages have spent an eternity pursuing this legendary stone, and here it is, right in front of my eyes! thousands of alchemists and mages have studied into the realm of gods, and yet we were never able to reach it. And here we have a simple merchant who has finally achieved the impossible.” 

“Aren’t you glad, sir? You should get one for your family! Or rather, one for each person!”

Light’s mouth was agape at Edmond’s words. Surely this was in jest? She eyed the grand mage with a curious expression before she burst out in laughter. He was playing along so well with Sam’s tale. She sniffled and wiped her eyes of the tears that had accumulated during her laughter. Edmond looked at Light and chuckled as well. 

”Ah, don’t worry. I know it’s not true. I just thought it would be funny if I played along.” He said to Light with a cheeky wink. 

Sam sighed with dismay. “… I guess I should think of a better story to sell my goods.” He said dejectedly.

“Oh, no. I was entertained. Imagination is key to having a free mind. It’s the prison of standardized concepts that determines the limits of a person. Never let your imagination come to a halt.” Edmond encouraged with a good-natured smile. 

“Er, I’m not sure if you’re trying to make fun of me or compliment me.” Sam muttered. 

“What about these crops? They all look fantastic. Blessed by the sun, water, and earth… It’s as if each is filled with sweet nectar-- an elixir of life.” Edmond looked astonished as he browsed the selection of veggies and other produce. 

“Oh, the crops? I buy them from Light. They’re quite the sellers here. When I first came to this place, it was terrible like you couldn’t imagine. When Light came and told us the plans to bring life back here, I thought it was a crazy idea. But the cabbage Light grew… When I saw those, they were so beautiful I couldn’t believe my eyes. Ever since then, I’ve become quite fond of the crops, as well as Light’s personality.”

“I see. Interesting.” Edmond said simply as he seemed to contemplate deeply within his mind. He then turned to face Light. “Hm… Light… One who is blessed by the Harvest Goddess...You are the most interesting human I’ve ever met. It seems you’ve made me want to know more about you. Would it be possible for us to chat again when we have a chance?”

“I’d like that.” Light said as she nodded. “Sure, let’s chat again soon.”

“SO, uh… would you like to buy anything while you’re here? How about this? See, this watering can will never run out of water!” Sam interjected awkwardly. He wasn’t sure if he was still a part of this conversation anymore as the two talked to each other.

“Ah, a never emptying water can! That is quite intriguing! The heat source required to synthesize water is…” Edmond’s eyes were wide as he spoke, mock surprise on his face. 

“Never mind! I’ll stop! I think I’ve picked the wrong customer to do business with.” With that Sam walked away toward the outskirts of town, leaving Light and Edmond to chuckle quietly. 

Light awoke to find herself under the tree on her farm. Rather than try to recall the memory she’d just witnessed, she sat back and closed her eyes, allowing the memory to replay in her mind slowly. She found that Edmond had been right about not trying too hard to recall the events. She seemed to retain a decent bit of the events that had just passed in her mind. She smiled and opened her eyes. 

“Taking a nap, were you?” Edmond asked as he leaned over Light with a smile. 

“So it would seem.” She said as she rubbed her eyes and waited for them to grow accustomed to the light cast off by the setting sun. There was no way she’d sleep well that night after taking that long of a nap. Light grinned sheepishly and took to her feet. “Shall we do dinner together?” She aske Edmond. 

“We shall.” He agreed as she led the way back to the farmhouse. Once inside, Light went straight to the kitchen and busied herself with cooking while Edmond sat down with a large volume about magic. She peeked over at him over the kitchen counter to see he was already lost in his book. She giggled and shoved the food into the oven before tip toeing over toward her husband and swiping his hat right off of his head and dropped it on her own head before hightailing it back to the kitchen as though nothing had happened. She then continued to busy herself with a pan of veggies when she noticed that Edmond was standing right behind her. 

“Is something the matter dear?” She asked as she hid her blush and grin under the rim of the too large wizards hat.

“You’re looking cute in that.” Edmond commented casually, a blush dusting his own cheeks as she touched the rim of the hat and adjusted it on her head so that it sat straight causing Light to giggle. 

“I look cute, huh?” She asked with mock surprise in her tone. “I don’t suppose that means you don’t want your hat back.” She teased as she backed away from him slowly. She then darted across the room with the had held tightly onto her head with her hands and launched herself onto the bed where she wrapped herself around the hat so that he couldn’t take it from her. “You’ll never get it back!” She taunted with a laugh. “You look too adorable without it!” 

“I see.” Edmond said as he slowly gave chase to Light as she ran. He crossed the room at a leisurely pace and sat down on the edge of the bed before placing a hand on Light. He wouldn’t fight her for the hat… he owned several for starters… but that didn’t mean he couldn’t tickle her for it! He reached over and began to wiggle his fingers against her torso and Light broke out in hysterical laughter. 

“That’s… not… fair!” She whined as Edmond continued his tickle assault on Light. He continued despite her gasping for air until finally she relented and held the hat out toward him. “I give… I give!” Light said breathlessly. “Take back your prized hat. Just please, have mercy!” She continued to giggle but Edmond quickly ceased his attack on Light. “I swear I’ve learned my lesson.” She said between deep gasps for air. 

Edmond breathed a laugh and replaced his hat on his head, straightening it smartly before offering a hand to help light up. “Shall we do dinner then? I think I heard the timer go off.” 

“Yes, let’s.” Light said as she accepted his hand and moved to her feet.


	15. Heart event skytree village

That night in Light’s dreams she visited Doc’s house in Skytree Village. When she walked inside, she noticed that Edmond was there conversing with the crazy inventor. She stepped inside warily and stood behind the two. 

“Er… Doc and Edmond together? This can only mean trouble.” Rowan said as he appeared beside Light. She nodded to the sprite and listened to the ongoing conversation between Doc and Edmond.

“Hm, that is interesting indeed. Although your plan and execution seem a bit messy, I must note. However, you’ve managed to complete the final goal without error, which means the design you had in mind is flawless.” Edmond seemed amazed at the contraption that he and Doc were standing next to.

“Haw haw haw! That’s right! Compliment me more! I’m happy you understand. You’ve quite the genius! Almost as smart as me!” Light sighed and grumbled quietly as she shook her head, drawing Doc’s attention to her. He turned around to look at Light. “Ooh, what perfect timing! Here’s our other genius!” Edmond turned away from the contraption and looked at Light with a smile.

“Let me introduce you! This is my very talented assistant, Light!” Doc said as he motioned to Light with a grand gesture. 

“Oh boy… here he goes again…” Rowan said in dismay.

“Ah, I see. So, you are his assistant. No wonder you’re a little different.” Edmond said with a smile to which Light shook her head anxiously. 

“No no! It’s not like that at all!” She chirped nervously. Leave it to Doc to make her look bad before her crush. Now he thought her peculiar. 

“Haw haw haw! No need to be so shy about it!” Doc commented to Light as she fell into a pit of despair. It was hopeless to try to salvage the situation already. Edmond turned to look at Doc. “Take a look, Light. Our research has finally bore fruit! I’ve named it… drum roll please! The time twister!”

“Here he goes again…” Rowan added with a bemused smile. He seemed to be almost enjoying Light’s suffering somehow. Light frowned. What research? 

“I actually wanted to use a stainless body sports car, but I had to give up that idea due to budget restrictions. Allow me to show you! I will set this fresh egg here that Michael gave me earlier. It can only handle the size of an egg now, but once I am able to make a larger version, we can test it with people!” Doc held up what seemed to be an ordinary egg in his hand before placing it into the machine before him. A light flashed from the machine. 

“The ability to control time… a vessel that traverses time, created by the modern mage...which will appear from the warp in time? The Eloi who live in paradise, or the Morlocks who devour one’s dreams.” Edmond seemed to enjoy throwing more oil onto flames and this left Light feeling somewhat baffled. Where was he going with this? She shook her head and listened to the two speak farther. 

“Exactly! People go mad when their dreams are devoured! Haw haw haw!”

“Ah, indeed. If reality is a dream, then dozing within a dream is simply just another way of living one’s life.” The machine flashed again and out popped a little chick. 

“Haw haw haw! The experiment is a success!” Doc bellowed.

“What?! It’s just an incubator! I feel like I wasted my energy on being a little excited for it!” Rowan looked disappointed as he spoke and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Doc hand the chick over to Edmond. Edmond admired the chick closely and smiled. 

“Amazing… it seems your experiment was in fact a success.” Edmond concurred as he approached the machine and placed the chick back into the port where they’d previously placed the egg and he started up the machine. The machine flashed and hummed quietly.

“Only a genius will understand a genius! Bim-boom-kaboom!” Doc said with admiration as he rubbed his chin meticulously. 

“Let me ask, modern mage. Do you ever doubt or feel lonely for the path you see yourself headed for?” 

“Never! There is nothing you cannot overcome with an invention! If I become old and can no longer walk, or if my eyes can no longer see, I’ll just solve the problem with an invention! This world is a fountain of infinite opportunities! Haw haw haw!”

Edmond turned away form the machine and faced Light. “Ah, I see. It seems you are studying under a very intelligent master.” 

Light shook her head. “More like an intelligent tyrant,” she grumbled under her breath.

“He’s saying such silly things again!” Rowan said with a bemused chuckle. 

“An ability to control time… it was quite interesting, I must say. I would love to talk to you again.” Edmond said decidedly as he walked away from the machine and over towards Light. 

“Haw haw haw! Come visit me any time you like!” Doc offered good-naturedly.

“Apprentice of the modern mage, I would like to sit down and speak to you one day as well.” Edmond said as he gave Light a smile. Light could feel her cheeks flush and she nodded.

“I should like that as well.” She said softly before Edmond disappeared in a swirl of smoke. He was so cool. Light looked at Doc who now approached the machine and took out an egg from where the chick had once been. Her mouth hung open. 

“Haw haw haw! That was perfect!” 

“You tricked us all!” Rowan said with a pout. It was all smoke and mirrors. The machine wasn’t even an incubator. It was simply a stunt. Light shook her head and headed outside. There was nothing more she could say in that moment to make the turn of events better. She walked out into the town square and quickly located Edmond. He was standing there watching the fountain with interest as the water flowed from it.

“You know you were tricked, right?” Light started but paused. 

“I’m aware” Edmond said simply. “It’s just more fun to play along.” 

“Hmm… I see.” Light said as she sat down near the edge of the fountain and plucked up a blade of grass which she played with between her fingers. 

“The concept, however, is fascinating. It is my wonder if he could actually create a time bending apparatus one day.” Edmond said as he took a seat beside Light. 

“I was actually wishing to speak to you about something.” Light said as she ran her fingers through the cool grass and picked up a fallen leaf. It was a beautiful autumn shade of plum and she twirled the leaf between her finger and thumb. “As you well know. There is only meant to be one powerful mage in any given area extendedly.” She prompted as she stared at the leaf between her fingers. 

“I see where you’re going with this.” He said softly as he moved to face Light. “You think that I should be moving on since I have not made my home here.” He presumed. 

“I don’t mean to say you can’t stay here. I merely wished to make this area mine since I have the farm here.” Light ignited the leaf with a flame and watched it burn like a candle for several long seconds before blowing it out and crumbling the remainder of the leaf and discarding it on the ground. “I do not wish to see you leave the village forever. I am simply staking my claims on this area. You’re free to come and go as you please, however, but you can’t make a home here.” She stated as per the rules of the mage’s society which she was a registered member. She looked up from the ground after picking up a new leaf and turned to face Edmond. “I do hope you understand.” She said. 

“I do.” He said simply. “I do not mean to encroach on your territory. I merely wish to watch over my apprentices.” Edmond moved to stand, seemingly appearing disappointed. 

“I pray you understand it’s simply a formality that I ask this of you.” She added quickly, hoping to not see him with such a sour expression, but he merely walked away, leaving Light to sit there among the leaves next to the fountain alone with her thoughts. That could have gone better.


	16. magic lessons

When Light awoke the next morning, she was left to ponder the implications of her dream. It had been another memory but not necessarily a good one. Was she a mage? She didn’t understand how that was possible. She shook her head before climbing out of bed and dressing quickly. She was glad to see that Edmond was still home that morning, but he busied himself with a book. Light shrugged on her pack and prepared a quick breakfast for them both. Pancakes and eggs were served on the table in no time and she sat down across from Edmond after placing the plates. Edmond seemed to not even notice so Light quickly tucked in and cleaned her plate. 

After taking care of her dish, she gave Edmond a peck on the cheek and headed out the door to begin on her farm work. She would need to test her theory and see if it was indeed possible that she was a mage, although the idea alone seemed ludicrous to her. She quickly busied herself with her chores which took her several hours to complete. Watering, caring for the animals, collecting produce and products… It was well after noon by the time Light finished up and made her way back to the house. Edmond was long gone, thankfully so she pulled out one of his many sooty hardcovers and plopped it down on the kitchen table. She then sat down to read. The moment she opened the book, the first thing she noticed was that the book was written in some sort of ancient runes. The second thing she realized was that she could easily read the intricate symbols. 

No more than an hour had come to pass when Light was ready to try her hand at some magic. She’d read up on a simple fire spell and had put the book away. It seemed that all she needed to do was to light a candle with her will power! Which seemed simple enough in theory, but in actual practice seemed to be nearly impossible. Light stood before the unlit candle for what seemed like eternity, mentally willing it to light itself until she felt that she could no longer stand to stare at the white candle wick. She stomped her foot and picked up the candle in her hand before tossing it across the room. 

Edmond appeared before her eyes and caught the thrown candle in his hand with an easy motion. “What did the poor candle do?” Edmond asked as he walked across the room and placed it back on the kitchen table. He then moved to stand before Light, arms crossed over his chest. “Did something happen, Light?” He asked as he studied her. Light couldn’t help but blush. She hadn’t wanted to tell Edmond about her little experiment to see if she could do magic, but she knew that he’d see through any excuse she tried to give. He probably already knew she’d been reading one of his books just from the smudges on her fingers. Light took in a deep breath and let it out shakily. 

“I was trying to light the candle but couldn’t.” She finally admitted guiltily. “I spent the afternoon reading one of your spell books and found that I wanted to give it a try.” She quickly shrugged it off and moved to turn on her heel. “I guess it just isn’t for me…” She turned around and found herself face to face with Edmond who had teleported around to stand in front of her again smoke dissipating around him. 

“You were trying magic?” He asked seeming astonished by this and a little excited. “I could teach you how to light the candle much more easily than any book could. It’s easy to read up on theory all day, but practical application is not the same as theory and requires a certain amount of finesse.” He was smiling as he spoke. 

“I see… Well I couldn’t do it so don’t worry about it.” She said anxiously as she tried to sidestep around her husband.

“Not so fast Light,” Edmond quickly reached out and placed a hand on her arm to still her. “It was my hope that you’d take an interest in magic. Allow me to help you cultivate and expand on that interest.” His expression was serious. He was still interested in teaching Light magic and this seemed like a good starting point. 

“Oh, alright then.” Light finally caved with a crestfallen sigh. She’d lost this one but at least now her experiment wasn’t going to be a complete bust with Edmond on her side. She smiled at him and moved to stand beside her husband. 

“So, fire magic is actually quite complicated. Learning to control fire is like trying to tame a wild animal. It’s difficult to do and not at all a very good starting place for beginners.” Edmond cleared his throat. It had been a long time since he’d worn his teaching hat. It felt nice to be teaching again. “That said, I believe that you could try it anyways as you have the supervision of myself. I think we should start with a simple control exercise.” He picked up the candle and lit it with a wave of his hand over the wick. A small yellow flame appeared, and he placed the candle back down on the table.

“SO what’s the lesson then?” Light asked curiously as she looked from the flame to her husband and back again. The candle was already lit so what was she going to be doing? 

“I’m glad you asked.” Edmond closed his eyes and smiled. “What you’re going to do is try to make the flame lean from one side to the other and back. It’s a simple beginner’s exercise to controlling flame. I want you to sit down before the candle and concentrate on the flame. View the flame as an extension of your body. Then with your metaphysical hand, reach out and touch the flame moving it to lean to one side. Then move it to lean to the other side. That is your first lesson.”

“Got any tips or tricks?” Light asked as she took a seat before the candle. She stared at the fire that burned on the candle with excitement. 

“The trick is to think of the extension of yourself reaching out to touch the flame and to move it with that.” He stated simply as he took a seat across from Light. He would watch her carefully just to be sure that the lesson went well. 

Light sat before the lit candle for what seemed like hours as she watched the wax dribble down the side of the candle. She concentrated with all her might for the duration of the time. The candle continued to melt until it grew short and Light’s eyes grew heavy. Evening was upon them and the light from the sun that filtered into the room through the window began to slowly fade as the sun began to set. Light was nearly ready to nod off by this point. 

“I can’t do it.” She said with a pout before yawning. “I’m just getting sleepy and an image of the flame has burned into my eyes. It’s all I see now.” She complained as she moved to stand.

“Don’t give up yet, Light.” Edmond said with a serious expression. I feel that you’re close to a breakthrough. Keep at it!” Edmond moved to stand behind Light and leaned over her shoulder. “You’ll do fine. Just keep trying. Don’t try to force it, though, it’s as natural as moving your arm once you grow used to it.” He added helpfully. 

“Alright, but I’m not feeling very hopeful right now.” She said as she placed her hands on the table and tried to focus on the blaze on the candle. She focused and waited patiently as she tried to imagine her metaphysical hand reaching out to move the flame. Nothing happened. Light groaned with disappointment and pounded a fist on the table. “I can’t do it.” She cried out as she closed her eyes to hold back her tears of frustration. 

“You CAN do it, Light. You just need to awaken the sleeping magic within your body.” Edmond took a step back and raised both arms, facing his palms out toward Light as he cast magic that he hoped would awaken her own. It was a simple trick that seemed to help Gareth when he was younger. He then moved to stand over Light’s shoulder once again. “Now try again. Don’t give up. You have to believe that you can do it, because magic is a self-fulfilling prophecy. If you think you can, then you can. If you think you can’t then nothing will happen. Believe and relax, it will happen.” Edmond gave her a knowing smile and took a step back as he watched Light try to focus once last time. 

Light focused on the burning candle one more time and could almost visualize the hand that rested on the table before her, but it felt like it weighed a million pounds. She struggled but eventually raised the metaphysical hand toward the flame where she clumsily moved the flame slightly to the side before accidentally extinguishing it. 

“Huh? It went out.” Light said with displeasure. 

“But you did it Light! You moved the flame!” Edmond clapped his hands and beamed at Light. This was better than he’d hoped for their first attempt. “You did it.” 

Light merely nodded and sighed. She supposed that she HAD actually done it finally. She felt accomplished but knew that this was just the smallest act of magic. She had a long way to go if she was going to convince herself that she was ever a mage. She stood up from her seat and stretched out. She was sore from sitting in the chair for so long and her muscles felt stiff. 

“So what brought on this sudden interest in magic, Light?” Edmond asked as he wrapped his arms around Light in a gentle hug. “I’m proud of you,” He whispered softly.

“It’s actually about a dream I had last night. I think it was another memory.” She said as she clung to Edmond with both arms. She nuzzled his chest and pressed her cheek into the crook of his neck. 

“Another memory?” Edmond said as he listened carefully. “Do you remember it this time?” 

“I do.” She said excitedly before adding, “Or at least most of it…. I think. We were in Doc’s lab but it was in Skytree village. You were excitedly sharing with him a moment as he revealed a new contraption he’d built. But then it turned out to be fake. Then I talked to you again in the town square and I told you that you couldn’t stay in Skytree. I… think it had to do with the mage’s code.” She then looked down at the ground. “I don’t know what the mage’s code is, but I do know that I’d never want to be away from you.” She added. 

“There’s nothing anyone can do to make me ever leave your side, Light.” Edmond said with a serious expression. And she knew it was true. He’d promised to stay by her side forever.


	17. Fourth heart event Skytree

It had been a long morning and Light moved to enter the Harvest Goddess’ spring in the corner of her farm. It was a beautiful snowy day and Light shivered as she clambered into the spring. She was in Skytree village yet again and had taken quite a liking to her split life between her two homes. She recalled the conversation she’d held with Edmond the last time she’d been there and wondered if there was some way to remedy the situation. She entered the spring and found that Edmond was standing alone inside. She moved to leave but he greeted her before she could get the chance to sneak out. 

“Oh, hello, Light. This still remains a beautiful place. Ah, yes. Fate has always brought me back here since long ago. Though, I don't see much difference in the past or the present.” 

Light moved to stand beside Edmond. He seemed to be in a thoughtful mood, she noted. “How do you mean?” She asked. Suddenly the Harvest Goddess stood before the two, startling Light. 

“Dum-da-da-DAA! How’s everyone doing?” The Harvest Goddess asked them.

“Hello there, nameless Goddess. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Edmond said joyfully.

“Hey, that’s not very kind. Then I should call you a timeless mage?” She responded cheekily with a soft hmpf. Edmond merely chuckled. Light looked at the two in shock. It seemed that they knew each other! Rowan appeared then and moved to stand beside Light. 

“You can see the Harvest Goddess?” Rowan asked seeming surprised.

“Yes, in fact, we’ve known each other for a while. How should I put this? She’s the snake who gave me wisdom.” Edmond admitted with a smile. 

“Oh? I would prefer to be a frog than a snake.” Said the Harvest Goddess with a sour expression. 

“I used to train under various masters in the past. But they kept dismissing me after a while.” Edmond thought out loud as he frowned.

“He was a bratty little apprentice who would quickly surpass his masters. So I decided to show him the way!” A bratty apprentice? Light pondered with a grin. She could definitely see that being the case. Light couldn’t help but giggle at that. It was nice to get to know more about the mysterious mage that was Edmond. 

“Heh heh. Right. In exchange for some strawberry jam.” Edmond added with a laugh. 

“I see you were always a little on the casual side, Harvest Goddess.” Rowan interposed. Edmond then looked around them with a surprised expression. 

“Now that I take a good look. I’m truly amazed at how lusciously green the once barren land has become.” He said as he straightened his hat slightly on his head. 

“Tee-hee! You’re right. It’s all thanks to Light.” The Harvest Goddess said gently. 

“It’s quite impressive. I never thought someone who could gather the power of caring for these barren lands would really appear!” Edmond said.

“What does he mean?” Rowan asked.

“When the land ran dry, it was Edmond’s idea to let the Skytrees wither.” The Harvest Goddess responded simply.

“Skytrees bless the land, but it can’t be stopped even when the people’s power of caring is lost. That’s why we decided to put them in a state of suspended life to prevent all of the power of caring from running dry.” Edmond said.

“In other words,” Harvest Goddess said, “time was stopped in the land.”

“There was a possibility for the land to be revived if someone who could bring back the power of caring appeared.” Edmond added.

“But to be honest, I never imagined anyone would come here!” Harvest Goddess admitted. 

“You’re the one who took the risk of betting on such a low possibility.” Edmond exclaimed

“Tee-hee! That’s because women have courage!”

“You just didn’t have any other choice!” Rowan challenged. 

“Tee-hee. Maybe not!” Harvest Goddess admitted. 

“And with Light’s effects, the halted time of the land has once again begun to turn.” Edmond stated. 

“But that’s strange. You knew about the land before it ran dry, but you’re too young, Edmond!” Rowan interjected swiftly with a curious expression. 

“Well, that’s because…. Hmm. I guess that’s not for me to say!” The Harvest Goddess stopped herself before she could reveal anything much to Light’s disappointment. She had a theory that as a mage, Edmond was immortal, but that was not something one is meant to assume. You never ask a mage their age. It’s an unwritten rule. Light giggled. 

“Heh heh. That is true. I would like to tell you about that one day Light. But for now, I’d like a little more time. One who progresses time… until we meet again.” Edmond chuckled and then teleported away in a swirl of smoke. He always knew how to make a flashy exit, she realized with awe. 

“Tee-hee! Maybe it’ll take a little while longer until the time between you stwo starts to move forward. Well. I’ll see you later!” With that the Harvest Goddess and Rowan both disappeared, leaving Light to her thoughts alone. Light sighed. Surely Edmond knew it wasn’t terribly rare for mages to be timeless? Witches and wizards too. She thought to Edmond’s apprentices with a certain fondness. Light had never taken on apprentices of her own, but she did feel that there was a certain poetic justice in the act of teaching. It was on her to do list for sure. 

Light sighed heavily and made her way out from the spring. There was nothing there for her anymore today. She went home and made herself a cup of tea before standing in the window watching the snow fall. It was a beautiful day as the sun peeked out from behind the clouds to cast a beautiful diamond like brilliance on everything in view. Light loved winter, there was nothing quite like it, she thought as she took a sip of her tea. It was then that it occurred to her. Today was her birthday! Light’s mouth fell open at the realization. How had she forgotten?!


	18. 5th heart event Skytree a confession

Every evening from that spring day forward, Edmond would give Light another lesson in magic. Light would spend the day doing farm work as Edmond did his studies and research, then after the sun began to set, they would settle in for a lesson. It was working out splendidly. Light had a natural affinity for magic, it seemed, and Edmond was very happy with her progress. Light on the other hand was beginning to believe her memories about the fact she was a mage before based on how quickly she grasped concepts and learned new materials. It was also to her liking that she was able to spend so much time with Edmond whereas before their magic lessons they wouldn’t see each other as much. In fact, Light could go entire days without running into Edmond even once before they began, but now they spent at least a few hours together every single night.

That night after their magic lesson Light decided to head to bed while Edmond sat at the table to read. “Come lay down with me.” Light whined as she curled up under the blankets, wrapping herself in his scent. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes as she did so before sitting up and looking toward her husband who now carried the book under his arm toward the bed. “I still need to finish reading this passage.” Edmond said as he climbed into the bed beside her and rested the book in his lap. Light then wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. “I just like being close.” She stated with an innocent tone and pleading eyes. Edmond couldn’t help but chuckle as he opened the hardcover and began to read. Light didn’t mind so much if he read in bed, so long as she could wrap herself around him and fall asleep to breathing in his scent. She sighed with contentment and quickly fell asleep. 

When Light awoke it was nighttime on the farm. It was at least 7pm and she had an urge to head over to the Harvest Goddess’ spring. She quickly clambered up the rocky hill and entered the spring just as a cloud moved to cover the moon from sight. Once inside she found Edmond standing alone yet again. It was like an odd sort of déjà vu. Was this a repeated event in her dream? She approached him and moved to stand beside Edmond. No. This was already different from the last time. 

“The moon sure is mystical. It changes every day in the faraway skies, and yet it remains for hundreds of years.” he turns to face Light, “Hello, again. On a midnight walk, I presume?” 

Light nodded happily before the two both turned to face toward the water of the spring. It was a beautiful cloudy night, but the moon hung overhead like a giant gemstone and the stars dazzled and gleamed above. 

“Light… Have you… have you ever felt solitude. A hopeless loneliness that almost drags you into a spiral of chaos…?”

Light pondered his words for a long moment before smiling. “I can’t say that I have.” She responded.

“I see. I’ve noticed you have many friends around you that are always willing to help you. I’m sure it’s your loving personality that makes that possible.”

“Why do you feel solitude.” She asked him softly. 

“How come I feel solitude? Well, let’s see… May I tell you an old tale about my past?”

Light nodded. “Please do.” She encouraged gently.

“I’ve always researched diligently in the studies of magic since I was young. Not just magic and astrology, but also alchemy, pharmacy, thaumaturgy…. Anything you can call magic, really. I believed this would build a strong foundation to heighten my own magic and continued to research in depth. But one day, I noticed that the time that flows within me had stopped. I’m not sure to this day whether this is due to my research in all magics, or a curse of some sort.   
But one thing was for certain. I was unable to age any further. I’m sure there are people out there who envy that I continue to appear young. But I was simply terrified. While I saw time progress in everything around me, only my time had stopped its flow. The people around me would age, grow old, and die. I thought I was going crazy in the loneliness. That’s why I continued to focus only on my research. I took apprentices and attempted my hand at schooling.”

“What made you decide to take on students?” Light asked thoughtfully.

“Why I took Tabitha and Gareth as my students, you ask? Well, I’m not quite sure myself. Perhaps I wanted to use them to keep an eye on the time within me. Or maybe I just wanted someone close by my side. But as i watched the two of them grow, I began feeling an eerie sensation as if the time inside me was going in reverse. The more I studied to escape from my halted flow of time, it felt as if my time progressed even slower. It was like getting myself wrapped up in a spider’s web of time. I tried to get out of the trap, but I couldn’t move.” 

Light pondered his words thoughtfully, taking a little time to digest the information he was sharing. So he knew how it felt. She had felt the same way in passing days. She was a timeless mage as well, but that wasn’t something she would share tonight. That was something she would rather take to the grave than share.

“I know it’s a boring story. Perhaps I shouldn’t have told you.” Edmond said as he second guessed himself. 

Light shook her head vehemently. “No! I’m glad you told me.” She said in a soft tone. There was something about him that seemed strange to her tonight. Like he was finally showing her his true self rather than the projection he showed to everyone. It was nice to meet the real Edmond. “But I do wonder why you felt it was the time to tell me.” 

“Why did I tell you this?” He paused for a moment and seemed to pluck up his courage or to gather his thoughts. Either way, silence filled the spring. “There was a time when I was attracted to someone in the past. I even thought I could live for her. But in the end, I decided not to further the relationship because I knew she would age and pass away before me. If I fall in love with someone and get involved in their life, I would only bring sadness. But even knowing this…” He turned to face Light then. “Even knowing this, I have become very attracted to you. You have these mysterious possibilities within you. You’re different from any other person I’ve ever met. You resumed the paused time of the skytrees. It was your power of caring.” 

Light thought about his words for a long moment before she finally felt it was time to speak. “Are you saying that you think I could resume your time?” She pondered aloud. 

“Ah, of course. I don’t know if you’ll be able to resume my time. My hopes may disappear in a fleeting moment. Even if I were able to be with you, you will age first, and I will be left alone in the end. I know this, yet, I wish to be with you. I want to be close to you, and spend the rest of your life with you. The closest to the one I love…”

Light nodded. She wanted that very much as well. 

“My dearest one… will you not regret this? This may only end in sadness…” Edmond wore a grim expression as he spoke. Light nodded and turned to face Edmond. 

“I would never regret spending my life with you.” She confirmed. 

Then a voice spoke out from behind them. “Now that’s not fair. I’m pretty sure we’ve taken some part in reviving the land as well.” The voice said. Light and Edmond turned around to see Gareth appear from nowhere. 

“Hey now’s not the time to come out! Geez, you’re so inconsiderate,” said another voice as Tabitha appeared beside Gareth.

“Since when were you two hiding? How could I not see through your cloaking magic?” Edmond questioned seeming baffled by the sudden appearance of his apprentices. 

“It just means we’re getting better in our magic too.” Gareth interjected. 

“Hee-hee. I heard your confession of love, Master!” Tabitha said with a blush. 

Light and Edmond looked at each other with similarly mystified expressions before their wonder faded into knowing smiles. 

“I see, so you two have helped in the efforts to revive the land as well.” Edmond stated.

“We think we’re getting stronger, but you keep getting even stronger, so we’re just desperately trying to keep up.” Gareth added. 

“Yeah, you always go ahead and leave us behind!” Tabitha agreed.

“You said your time has stopped? Well I think that’s nonsense. To us, your speed is like an arrow of light.”

Edmond turned to face his apprentices with a look of appreciation on his face. 

“By the way, Master… It seems time is slowing down within me as well.” Gareth said. 

“My time started to slow down first!” Tabitha added after.

Gareth sighed. “Why do you always try to compete with me in the silliest things?” He asked.

“Shut up! Come on, we need to go now!” Tabitha scolded as she reached out and grasped Gareth’s arm. 

“Why? We’re finally able to talk to…” Gareth was quickly cut off.

“Ugh. You seriously lack consideration for others, you know that?! Anyways, Master. Sorry for interrupting. Now, as you were.” With that both the apprentices disappeared. 

Edmond chuckled to himself quietly for a moment. “Heh heh. Ah, my apprentices are just too much.” He finally said. “I’ve been blessed with such wonderful students, and yet I was unable to see. I feel so blind.” 

“You’re not blind. You simply didn’t grow to appreciate just how much they really meant to you until you had experienced time away from them.” Light said as she turned to face Edmond. “I have something I must tell you as well, however.” She stated grimly. 

“Oh, what’s that?” He asked her softly as he turned to face her. 

“As you well know by now. I’m a mage as well. I’m over two hundred years old. I know this may seem surprising to you, but I’m a member of the mages guild. I know you’re not a member, but they enforce certain rules on what we can and cannot study. It’s more like a set of suggestions than anything, but there are magics that are only available to us through the network. I thought you should know this before we carried on any further. I know that the mages’ guild is not very popular among mages these days, but I found the comradery a necessity in a life that lasts so very long. I found that there are types and genres of magic I had never heard of but from other mages in the guild.” She paused uncertain how much more she needed to say before he understood the point. “In order for us to be together for a lifetime…. One of us must give up their title and grand powers. That’s the rule of the mage’s guild for love between mages. That way there is no occurrence of mages becoming too powerful and concentrated in a single area.” She sighed then and looked at his bewildered expression. 

“I was unaware of that rule.” He said softly. 

“Until a few years ago. Magic was the only thing that filled my life and gave my life purpose. It was studying and researching was my life… my everything. It was until I found farming, that is. Then everything changed. I found fulfillment in my life unlike any other. It made me happy. Happier than magic ever did. You see… I came from a long line of mages… but I digress as that’s a tale for another time. For now I wish to say this. I wish to give up my memories and my use of magic in exchange to spend the whole of our timeless lives together. I wish for it more than anything.” 

“You’re sure about that?” He said not wanting her to regret it.

“What must happen is I give up my powers and my memories and you’ll lose your memories of the time we spent together since we’ve known each other, but we’ll finally be able to marry after that. I have faith that you’ll keep your promise. The one where you said you’d love me for all your life.” 

“I will always love you, no matter what.” He confirmed with a unwavering voice.


	19. The proposal Skytree village

Light awoke to a beautiful spring day. She was yet again inside her Skytree village home, not to her surprise. There were birds chirping outside of her window and she rolled over in bed to find the blue feather sitting on her nightstand. She picked it up and rolled onto her back as she held the feather overhead, gazing at it. She would propose, use this feather to proclaim her love for Edmond… one day… She sighed and placed the feather back down on the nightstand. She didn’t have the courage to ask him to marry her yet. She sat up in rolled out of bed and dressed before placing the blue feather in her pack and getting ready for the day with a good breakfast. Once breakfast was over, there was a knock at the door. 

The person at the door quickly opened it and let themselves in, to Light’s surprise it was Edmond. “Edmond. Is everything alright? It’s unusual for you to visit me at such an early hour.” She said with a startled expression. 

“LIght… Do you mind sparing a moment of your time? I’d like for you to come with me.”

Light nodded. “Of course, I have a moment to spare, do you mind me asking what this is about?” She pulled on her usual jacket and her shoes and allowed Edmond to wordlessly lead the way. In some eventuality they stood in the town square on the bridge overlooking the fountain. She looked at him with curiosity. He was acting very strange today, but she couldn’t tell why. It was then that she noticed a slight blush dusting his cheeks. He turned to face her and took one of her hands in his own. 

“Light, as I mentioned before, I am strongly attracted to you. However, should we ever fall in love, I know it will be a tragedy in the end. And although I understand this… I wish to be by your side until the end. I want to give you everything I can. I would like for you to marry me.”

This was not what Light had been expecting. She stood there for a moment, mouth agape with surprise. Did he… just ask her to marry him? She could feel her surprised look turn to a grin as she squeezed his hand in her own. “Yes.” She mouthed barely audible. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” She whispered as tears welled up in her eyes. 

“Do I understand this correctly. You’re agreeing to be with me even though you know this will be tragic?” Edmond asked looking for clarification as he couldn’t seem to believe his own ears. She’d said yes?! She’d said yes!! His heart was leaping in his chest with anxiety before he’d asked, but now it was leaping for joy. He beamed happily as he watched Light unshoulder her pack and pull something out from within. It was a blue feather which she then presented to him. His expression changed to one of shock then. “Ah, now that’s rare. The feather of the blue bird, which you can only obtain when it acknowledges your trust and love.” His expression of surprise melted into a broad smile. “The feather is given as a token of unchanging love and is used to swear your loyalty for the rest of your life. So, you had thought to marry me as well. I see.” His cheeks turned pink as he spoke out his thoughts. He was honored by Light, as always. Light also felt a blush take to her cheeks as she nodded her agreement to his words. “Well, I would never refuse your proposal. Of course, I would gladly accept. I must say, you are truly a strange one. You would offer to spend the rest of your lifetime with someone like me. But you know that my love for you will never change, Light. This I promise you. For you, and perhaps our children that we’ve yet to meet, I will serve my life to the ones I love. Well, then, I must give formal notice of this to a certain someone.” Light blushed at the thought of spreading the news already but nodded her agreement before they headed off to the Harvest Goddess’ spring. 

“Edmond is getting married? Now there’s proof that age difference never matters!” The Harvest Goddess said with a knowing smile as she watched the two that stood side by side before her. She wasn’t surprised by these turns of events in the least, or so it seemed. 

“Heh heh… that’s for sure.” Edmond concurred softly. 

“Light, please take good care of Edmond! Oh, I feel like a mother now! So, when’s the wedding?” The Harvest Goddess asked gently as she turned her attention to Light. 

“I-I don’t know yet.” She said in a daze as she blinked slowly. They’d only just decided to get married just that day. They hadn’t even had a chance to discuss the wedding yet. She felt frazzled as she stared back dumbfounded at the Harvest Goddess. 

“What?! You haven’t decided yet?” The Harvest Goddess said with a touch of concern. “Then how about having it in one week? The sooner the better, they say!” She beamed at the two of them despite their shared expressions of wonder. 

“Goddesses sure are impetuous and capricious, even when times change.” Edmond finally commented as he took into account how long a week was for planning a wedding. He smiled at the Goddess then. 

“Oh, please! It’s not often you find someone who you would take you for who you are! She must be a goddess herself!” The Harvest Goddess muttered. 

“Well, that might be quite true. Light is my goddess.” Edmond admitted as he studied Light who was still looking rather overwhelmed by the events. 

“Hee-hee! Then before your goddess decides to run away, have your wedding in one week. Okay?”

“Indeed. I look forward to it.” Edmond said as he rubbed his hands together with anticipation. He was quite excited about the wedding. 

“I can’t make it there, but remember my blessings are always with you.”

Edmond turned to face Light then and she blushed as their eyes met. “I’ll come get you at your house on the morning of the wedding. Is that all right?” Light nodded her response. “Oh, I can’t wait until the day comes. This will be the longest week of my life”


End file.
